


Ошибка в плане

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже хорошо продуманный план может привести к плохо контролируемым последствиям. Особенно, если его разработал вулканец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мойра ОКей

– …На этом всё. Можете расходиться по своим местам.

Когда за последним выходящим закрылась автоматическая дверь, Джим Кирк откинулся на спинку кресла и с нескрываемым наслаждением потянулся. К счастью, после своего назначения на «Энтерпрайз» в качестве капитана он позволял себе подобные выходки, только находясь в полном одиночестве. Или, как это обычно бывало – в присутствии своего старпома. В последнее время это воспринималось как само собой разумеющееся.

– Нелёгкая выдалась неделька, а? – произнёс Джим, всё ещё полулежа в кресле.

– Подтверждаю, капитан. Но я хотел бы ненадолго обратить ваше внимание на последний написанный вами отчёт. – Спок постарался скорее сменить тему разговора, грозившую вот-вот перейти из категории «работа» в категорию «разговоры за жизнь». Избегать подобных тем он научился на интуитивном уровне.

– А что с ним не так? – Джим нахмурился.

– В сущности, всё хорошо, но здесь, – Спок ткнул длинным пальцем в электронный падд с открытым документом, – я рекомендовал бы дать ссылку на соответствующий торговый договор андорианцев, а здесь не помешала бы сноска на пункт 2.4.2. законодательства колонии на Вирджи-7.

Джим без энтузиазма включил свой падд.

– Ты уже всё исправил.

– Я подумал, что вы не будете возражать.

– Знаешь, Спок, больше и больше убеждаюсь в том, что в скором времени свои отчёты я буду писать под твою диктовку, – проворчал капитан, небрежно перелистывая электронный текст документа, выискивая остальные исправления и дополнения, внесённые Споком.

– Если вы так хотите, капитан.

Джим исподлобья глянул на вулканца. Очевидно, Спок опять что-то сделал не так, и это что-то снова вызвало недовольство капитана. Стараясь вернуть его в благостное расположение духа, Спок продолжил:

– Через несколько минут мы встанем на орбиту Звёздной Базы-3. Хотел бы вам напомнить, что гости, которых мы примем на борт «Энтерпрайза», весьма известные персоны и потому…

– Чёрт побери, Спок! – негодующе воскликнул Джим. – Мне кажется, или ты и вправду считаешь меня полным идиотом? Уж за четыре-то дня, что мы летим на Звёздную Базу-3, я мог выучить звания и должности твоего отца.

– Не четыре дня, а три дня и двадцать два часа. И в данный момент я не имел в виду моего отца. Я говорил о его спутнике, – сам не зная зачем, Спок поспешил оправдаться.

– Вообще-то, я ждал чего-то вроде: «Нет, капитан, считать вас идиотом было бы не логично».

– Мне казалось, это очевидно.

–У вас, вулканцев, никогда не поймёшь, что очевидно, а что нет.

Спок пристально посмотрел на принявшего обиженный вид капитана. Вулканец до сих пор не мог взять в толк, почему Джима Кирка так раздражают его комментарии и пояснения по различным важным вопросам. Будучи первым помощником капитана, Спок считал своим долгом оказывать тому посильную помощь в подготовке ко всякого рода миссиям. А к этой особенно, тем более, сейчас его компетенция была не в пример выше. В этот раз на борт корабля должны были подняться два представителя вулканской диаспоры: отец Спока и его коллега, человек, уникальный специалист в области вулканской культуры. Команде «Энтерпрайза» было поручено доставить их на Новый Вулкан для начала работы в недавно созданной колонии.

– Дэвид Клэптон! – не глядя на Спока, сказал Кирк, – если хочешь, я могу процитировать всю его биографию до последней запятой!

Спок решил не проверять Кирка, вполне вероятно тот, действительно, выучил биографии гостей наизусть. После возникшей два месяца назад неловкой ситуации, связанной с четвёртым именем третьего сына посла Джакасы, Джим, наверняка, понял, как важно знать кажущиеся незначительными детали. И учился он на своих ошибках весьма успешно.

Ради восстановления мира, стоило бы сказать это вслух, но вопрос вдруг потерял актуальность: по внутренней связи их вызвал мистер Скотт и пригласил в транспортаторную. Молча покинув зал совещаний, они явились в транспортаторную как раз в тот момент, когда воздух принимающего устройства заискрился, и на платформе появились вулканец и человек.

Насупленные брови Кирка мгновенно распрямились, и на лице возникла та самая улыбка, имеющая невиданную популярность среди экипажа, особенно среди женской его части. Хотя и в мужской части тоже попадались особо восприимчивые субъекты. Сейчас эта улыбка была адресована новоприбывшим гостям, которые спустились с платформы и подошли к Споку и капитану.

Двое вулканцев и Дэвид Клэптон синхронно подняли руки в вулканском салюте.

– Живите долго и процветайте, – изрёк Сарек.

– Добро пожаловать на «Энтерпрайз», – не совсем впопад ответил Кирк, от греха подальше убравший руки за спину. Что бы тот ни говорил, а всё же одну безвыходную ситуацию капитан не мог разрешить до сих пор: вулканское приветствие оставалось для Джима Кирка катастрофически недосягаемым навыком.

– Я – Дэвид Клэптон, для меня огромная честь путешествовать на таком прекрасном звездолёте, – человек сдержанно протянул руку капитану, очевидно, для земного рукопожатия. С удивлением Спок осознал, что внешность Клэптона была невероятно схожа с внешностью самого капитана: тот же рост, цвет волос и глаз. Только в отличие от Джима Кирка на его лице не наблюдалось и тени улыбки, Клэптон был абсолютно серьёзен и, наверное, поэтому наружность гостя теряла существенную долю обаяния.

Кирк представился в ответ и с типичным для себя большим энтузиазмом пожал протянутую Клэптоном руку. Сарек невозмутимо за ними наблюдал, впрочем, скоро объектом его безмолвного наблюдения стал сам Спок. И это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Капитан, прошу меня извинить, но мне необходимо переговорить наедине с сыном, – безапелляционно заявил Сарек, когда все положенные приветствия были завершены, – уверен, вы с мистером Клэптоном найдёте общий язык.

– Да, конечно. Корабль в вашем полном распоряжении, – как ни в чём не бывало, ответил Джим. Этот приветливый тон и улыбка до ушей могли обмануть кого угодно, но Спок знал, теперь капитан будет с ума сходить от любопытства и успокоится лишь тогда, когда выведает, для чего такого срочного Сареку понадобился Спок.

Сказать по правде, Споку самому было любопытно, что же ему хотел сообщить отец. Однако он видел только одну причину, заставившую отца дожидаться «Энтерпрайза», а не воспользоваться любым другим кораблём, чтобы отправиться на Новый Вулкан – Сарек хотел обсудить какой-то личный вопрос. И Спок догадывался какой. Прошло уже полгода после инцидента на Нараде, гибели Вулкана и, как следствие, смерти матери. Вулкан потерял значительную часть населения, а значит, нуждался в его восстановлении, и отец, совершенно логично, мог озаботиться вопросом новой женитьбы. С точки зрения вулканской половины Спока, это было правильно. С точки зрения человеческой – не очень. Но гадать было бессмысленно, тем более, оказавшись в каюте Спока, Сарек сам не стал затягивать начало разговора.

– Я хочу, чтобы по прибытии на Новый Вулкан ты со мной посетил одну высокородную семью.

Спок кивнул. Ясно, значит, его предположения были верны.

– И я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с вулканкой по имени Т'Айлин.

Спок ещё раз кивнул. Итак, он уже знал имя своей будущей мачехи.

– И было бы желательно, чтобы ты оставил о себе лестное впечатление.

Спок выгнул дугой бровь. Вот сейчас слова отца потеряли всякую логику.

– Не думаю, что мнение обо мне имеет существенное значение для твоей будущей жены.

– Моей, Спок? – Сарек посмотрел на него почти удивлённо, – жениться должен будешь ты.

Это было поразительно, удивительно и совсем не очаровательно. У Спока ушло целых две и одна десятая секунды, чтобы осмыслить это заявление. И первым желанием было немедленно отказаться. Вторым, впрочем, тоже.

– Отец, – совершенно спокойно ответил Спок, – кажется, я уже однажды дал понять Совету, что моя жизнь будет связана со службой на Звёздном флоте. И только с ней.

– Твоя служба не имеет к женитьбе никакого отношения. Ты сможешь продолжить её, но вернёшься на Новый Вулкан, когда придёт твоё время. Условия, так называемой, помолвки будут абсолютно идентичны условиям, некогда принятым в отношении Т’Принг. А потому у тебя нет веских доводов для отказа.

– Один довод у меня всё-таки есть, – несколько поспешно заявил Спок.

Но вынужден был замолчать, потому как понял, что довод «это не отвечает моим личным интересам» не будет рассматриваться отцом в качестве достаточно серьёзного, а «я не лучший кандидат для восстановления численности населения вулканцев» – в качестве правдоподобного. Современная генная инженерия творила настоящие чудеса, и рождение Спока было тому прямым подтверждением.

– Я готов выслушать тебя, – Сарек выжидающе посмотрел на сына.

Спок задумался. Тот факт, что смерть Т’Принг не вызвала в нём ни малейшего эмоционального отклика, хотя и должна была бы, имел значение лишь для самого Спока. Сарек мыслил с позиции долга, и такие мелочи, как отсутствие привязанности, были для него несущественны. А между тем Спок никогда не чувствовал связи, протянутой между ним и его наречённой, и сомневался, что новая связь окажется крепче. Следовательно, искать новые обязательства перед очередной «невестой» и её семьей было абсолютно бессмысленно.

Но даже эти доводы меркли перед основной причиной, которую Споку совсем не хотелось открывать отцу. Он прекрасно понимал, что уже нашёл своё место на «Энтерпрайзе», и иной судьбы ему не требовалось ни сейчас, ни в дальнейшей перспективе.

– Отец, своей просьбой ты затрагиваешь слишком личные вопросы, я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты поверил мне на слово. – Спок предпринял осторожную попытку завершить разговор, но неудачно.

– Единственной объективной причиной твоего отказа от брака, которую я способен представить, может быть лишь то, что ты уже успел связать себя некими отношениями, которыми дорожишь.

Вывод отца был ошибочен, но логика, как всегда, безупречна.

– Действительно, подобная причина имела бы существенное значение для меня, но не для тебя.

– За годы общения с людьми я стал спокойнее относиться ко многим вещам. – Нехотя сообщил отец. – Если эти отношения и вправду для тебя так важны, я приму их.

– В самом деле? – Спок не сумел сдержать проступившее на его лице удивление.

Разговор становился всё более интригующим. Спок был просто обязан немедленно сообщить отцу, что они говорят о гипотетических категориях. Но вместо этого он спросил:

– Означают ли твои слова, что ты не будешь подыскивать мне пару на Новом Вулкане, только если убедишься в серьёзности моих отношений с кем-то ещё?

– Да, это моё главное условие.

Для того чтобы верно оценить перспективы такого заявления, у Спока ушло меньше секунды. Возможность разом решить все проблемы связанные с навязанным браком была весьма притягательна. Но Спок медлил, всё-таки вулканцы не могли лгать, и полувулканцев это тоже касалось. Но следующим вопросом Сарек отрезал последний путь к отступлению.

– Полагаю, ты нашёл себе кого-то на «Энтерпрайзе»?

– Это обоснованное предположение, – только и сказал Спок, понимая, что следом отец потребует назвать имя.

Совесть настойчиво требовала открыть отцу правду, но логичный разум уже перебирал возможные кандидатуры. Первым на ум, естественно, пришёл капитан Кирк. Абсурд, да и только! Спок даже не стал анализировать эту мысль.

Младший офицерский состав Спок тоже исключил практически сразу: они привыкли исполнять его приказы, а не вступать в романтичные беседы. Старшие офицеры выглядели в этом плане куда привлекательней. Лейтенант Ухура могла бы стать идеальной кандидатурой, но об их разрыве ещё пару месяцев назад шептались по всем углам на корабле, так что теперь затевать что-то по отношению к ней было чревато. Других женщин на мостике Спок целенаправленно избегал, дабы исключить повторения ситуации с Нийотой, поэтому их тоже пришлось вычеркнуть из списка вероятных кандидатов.

Выбор в качестве партнёра мужчины был несколько экзотичен, но зато тут открывалось широкое поле возможностей, хоть и со своими сложностями. Мистер Чехов был слишком молод, отец такого не одобрит. С мистером Сулу у них было мало общего, отец вряд ли поверит. Мистера Скотта уже связывали какие-то странные отношения с Кинсером, отец никогда не поймёт. Леонард Маккой… Даже если Споку пересадят чужой мозг – нет! И вот, разум снова ненавязчиво выдал кандидатуру капитана. Но на сей раз выбор Спока был продиктован исключительно логикой.

– Капитан Кирк – единственный, с кем я готов провести свою жизнь, – сказал Спок.

Он не солгал, совсем нет, просто немного иначе расставил акценты.

Реакция Сарека была незамедлительной, но выразилась лишь в тревожной складке на лбу, которая тоже вскоре разгладилась.

– И как давно он единственный, с кем ты готов провести свою жизнь?

– Практически с самого начала совместной службы.

И это тоже была правда, только несколько альтернативная.

– У меня слишком мало фактов, чтобы судить о верности твоего выбора, – сказал Сарек, пристально глядя на Спока.

– Тогда тебе придётся положиться на моё мнение.

– Твоё мнение пристрастно. – Сарек вздохнул. – И я не могу сказать большего без дополнительной информации. За время полёта я попробую узнать капитана лучше, чтобы понять и принять решение о твоей дальнейшей судьбе, но, возможно, в конце мы ещё вернёмся к разговору о браке с Т’Айлин. Сейчас нам лучше оставить эту тему и присоединиться к капитану и мистеру Клэптону, полагаю, они уже исчерпали все возможные темы для разговоров.

– Хорошо, отец.

Спок проследовал за Сареком, всё ещё обдумывая его слова. Расчётное время до Нового Вулкана составляло одиннадцать часов, двадцать три минуты и шесть секунд. За это время он должен будет окончательно убедить отца в том, что Джим Кирк – его пара, но при этом избежать подозрений со стороны самого капитана. Это будет не так-то просто. Чтобы там ни думал Джим Кирк, идиотом Спок его не считал. Правда, капитану были свойственны глубокая неосмотрительность и стихийная опрометчивость, однако это в разы повышало вероятность успешного исхода задуманного Споком действа. Если же принять во внимание последний разговор с отцом, за время которого, не сказав ни слова лжи, Споку удалось повернуть ситуацию в нужное ему русло, вероятность повышалась практически до ста процентов. Присутствие мистера Клэптона тоже не составляло большой проблемы, этот человек решил придерживаться вулканского образа жизни, а, следовательно, распространяться о своих наблюдениях не должен.

Итак, нужно лишь продержаться одиннадцать часов, двадцать три минуты, три секунды и тогда он будет свободен. И разве может что-то пойти не так, если имеешь хорошо разработанный план?

* * *

Джим сокрушённо покачал головой. Он никогда не думал, что способен заразиться от своего первого помощника занудной привычкой высчитывать время. Спока и Сарека не было уже семнадцать минут, и Джим, откровенно говоря, скучал. Скучал сильно, томительно и тихо. Оказалось, что своей ошеломляющей словоохотливостью Дэвид Клэптон мог соперничать разве что с металлическим стулом, на котором сейчас гордо и восседал в кают-компании. Джим притащил этого знатока вулканской культуры сюда, когда последняя надежда завести нормальный разговор умерла мучительной смертью где-то между второй и третьей палубой. Странное дело, Джим всегда был уверен, что способен вести многочасовой монолог на вольную тему при любых условиях и в любой компании. Но ледяной взгляд Клэптона пришпиливал к стене и, казалось, вежливо, но весьма настоятельно приказывал заткнуться раз и навсегда. Этот человек из кожи вон лез, демонстрируя типичные вулканские повадки, и явно переусердствовал. Джим уже не сомневался, что принял на борт очередного фанатичного психа. Главное теперь, чтобы этот псих относился к той группе редких психов, которые могли путешествовать на «Энтерпрайзе» без последствий для корабля и членов экипажа, то есть не был буйным. Да, он и не был – истукан истуканом.

Как назло, кают-компания оказалась пуста, а потому не оставалось ничего другого, как отупело пялиться на неспешно перебирающий секунды хронометр и думать о вулканцах в целом, о Споке в частности и о его отсутствии вот уже восемнадцать минут...

К счастью, на девятнадцатой минуте мучения Джима всё-таки завершились: в дверях кают-компании появились долгожданные Спок и Сарек и без лишних слов направились к сидящим людям.

– Надеюсь, ваш разговор был плодотворным, – Джим вежливо улыбнулся.

– Более чем, – официозно сообщил Сарек, присаживаясь напротив капитана. Спок же зашёл за спинку стула Джима и вцепился в неё руками.

– Может, вы устали? Показать вам ваши каюты?

– Благодарю, капитан, но, как вам хорошо известно, я уже бывал на этом корабле и вполне способен ориентироваться здесь самостоятельно. Мы не будем мешать вашей работе.

– О, что вы! – Джим благодушно рассмеялся. – Долг капитана – развлекать своих гостей! Тем более моя смена только-только закончилась, да и смена Спока начнётся лишь через несколько часов, думаю, он не покинет нашу замечательную компанию. Ведь так, Спок? – Джим задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на серьёзное лицо своего первого помощника.

– Конечно, капитан, вы же знаете, моё место рядом с вами, – отчеканил он. Слышать такое из уст Спока было неожиданно, но чертовски приятно.

– Вот и прекрасно!

– Я слышал о вас очень лестные отзывы, мистер Спок, – вдруг оживился Дэвид Клэптон. Теперь он с неприкрытым любопытством рассматривал льдистыми глазами Спока, как будто увидел какого-то неведомого зверя. – Говорят, вы лучший первый помощник во всём Звёздном флоте.

– Так же вы наверняка слышали, что на «Энтерпрайзе» самый молодой, но перспективный экипаж, – ответил Спок, – и в этом есть немалая заслуга капитана.

Кирк вновь задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спока. Не иначе его первый помощник решил пойти на мировую и для разнообразия вдруг начал не поучать его, а признал его незаурядные лидерские способности. Улыбка сама собой нарисовалась на лице Джима.

– Ну, один бы я не справился, – нарочито медленно протянул он, – мне действительно повезло с первым помощником.

– Могу сказать то же самое и в отношении себя, капитан. Служба рядом с вами – поистине неоценимый опыт.

Улыбка на лице Джима заиграла ещё ярче. Похвалу от Спока ему приходилось слышать не чаще, чем видеть Боунза в хорошем настроении, и определённо, надо было пользоваться моментом. И Джим воспользовался.

– Спок, как всегда, прав, – сказал он, пытаясь одновременно улыбаться гостям и следить за реакцией Спока, – мы действительно многому научились друг у друга. Конечно, в начале сложности всё-таки были, но теперь мы практически сгладили все острые углы.

Джим хотел было подмигнуть Споку, так сказать, для полноты картины, но вовремя сдержался. Перегибать палку всё же не стоило. Тем более Сарек и Клэптон могли счесть это нелогичным.

Но Спок, кажется, всё равно остался доволен словами Джима, даже руки немного расслабил и свёл их на спинке кресла так, что Джим мог лопатками чувствовать пальцы вулканца. Это здорово бодрило.

Сарек произошедшее комментировать никак не стал, а вот Клэптон вновь оживился.

– Несомненно, опыт вашего сотрудничества будет полезен как людям, так и вулканцам, – в его голосе даже прорезались заинтересованные нотки. – Капитан, не могли бы мы с вами побеседовать на эту тему более подробно?

Джим немедленно представил себе этот разговор, как он методично рассказывает Клэптону о том, что вот уже полгода питает слабость к своему старпому, но за неимением ответной реакции вынужден довольствоваться служебными отношениями, которые хоть и сделали их дуэт лучшим из лучших, но абсолютно не удовлетворяли эгоистичных желаний самого Джима Кирка…

– Я всегда к вашим услугам, – без зазрения совести соврал Джим. От дальнейшего вранья его избавила молоденькая старшина, пришедшая проводить гостей в банкетный зал, – но для начала у нас запланировано небольшое официальное мероприятие. Торжественный ужин по случаю прибытия важных гостей. Прошу. – И указал рукой в сторону старшины. Сарек и Клэптон последовали за ней.

Дорога до банкетного зала заняла считанные минуты, правда, Спок зачем-то завернул в свою каюту и к огромному удивлению Джима вернулся, бережно неся свою лиру. Джим подошёл к нему и с интересом уставился на струнный инструмент.

– Ты собираешься играть на своей лире перед Сареком?

– Не торопите события, капитан, – туманно ответил Спок, и, помедлив, нравоучительным тоном добавил. – И ещё это вовсе не лира, а ка'атира. Хотя, вероятно, вам всё равно, как она называется.

Чёрт возьми, это было обидно. Похоже, Спок правильно растолковал досадливый вид Джима, и немного смутился. – Капитан, могу я попросить вас об одолжении?

Джим мог поклясться, что ещё ни разу не слышал от Спока слова «попросить» и «одолжение» в рамках одного предложения.

– Конечно, Спок, – сказал он, стараясь уж не очень явно выказывать своё любопытство. – Разве я могу тебе отказать?

Вообще-то, он хотел приберечь эту фразу для более интимной обстановки, но поскольку они со Споком не посещали мест интимнее турболифта, для данного момента фраза тоже годилась.

– Моя просьба несколько необычна, – начал Спок. – Я хотел бы называть вас при моём отце одним древним вулканским титулом. Чтобы показать насколько я ценю службу в Звёздном флоте и в частности на «Энтерпрайзе» под вашим командованием.

– Вот как? – скрывать любопытство Джиму становилось всё труднее. – И что же это за титул?

– По-вулкански он звучит как «т’хила».

– «Т’хила», – повторил Джим, – надеюсь, это не означает «нелогичный докучливый слизняк, сидящий в капитанском кресле»?

– Нет, капитан. – Спок, отрицательно покачал головой, – это очень почётное звание. Включает несколько значений, среди которых основные «друг» и «брат».

Братом для Спока Джиму быть совсем не хотелось. Другом – уже ближе к действительности, хотя тоже не то. Но в данном случае альтернативы не предусматривались.

– А я могу называть тебя «т’хила»? – поинтересовался Джим.

– Конечно, капитан. Это было бы правильно.

– Отлично! – Джим хотел было хлопнуть новоявленного «братодруга» по плечу, но снова себя остановил. Кто знает, может Спок передумает, и не будет ни брата, ни друга, ни т’хилы. Вместо этого он сделал шаг в сторону автоматических дверей, и они со Споком вошли в банкетный зал, оказавшись в окружении сотни человек.

Джим, намереваясь показать Сареку и Клэптону разносторонние таланты экипажа «Энтерпрайза», позвал на ужин весь старший офицерский состав корабля и тех, кто, по его мнению, был бы интересен вулканцу и его коллеге в качестве собеседников. А таких, по представлениям Джима, набралось почти сто человек.

Спок в парадной форме и с ка'атирой в руках выглядел на их фоне очень эффектно. Настолько, что Джим был готов прямо сейчас избавить Спока и от формы, и от ка'атиры. Но такие мысли были недостойны братодруга, а потому Джим поспешил выкинуть их из головы и вышел в самый центр зала для приветственного слова. Поскольку он органически не переносил любую патетику, речь его была довольно короткой, а смысл слов, в конце концов, свёлся к пожеланию развлекаться и всячески приятно проводить время.

Собственно, сам он собрался заняться тем же самым. В трудном выборе между свиными рёбрышками и жареным лососем Джим не сразу заметил, что гул голосов в зале стих, а на его смену пришло лёгкое звучание лиры. Джим себя одёрнул. Ка'атиры, конечно же, ка'атиры.

Лосось и рёбрышки были мгновенно забыты, Джим отошёл от стола, чтобы увидеть, как место в центре зала теперь занял Спок, осторожно перебиравший струны.

– С позволения капитана и в его честь, – старпом кивнул в сторону заинтригованного Джима, – я хотел бы сыграть вулканскую песню. К сожалению, её глубинная суть останется доступна только вулканцам, но музыкальная составляющая, надеюсь, будет понятна каждому.

Спок тронул струны, и по залу растеклась упоительно нежная и красивая мелодия. Джим с восхищением воззрился на вулканца. Он и не подозревал о подобных музыкальных талантах Спока. Нет, конечно, он уже слышал, как его первый помощник наигрывал простенькие мотивчики земных песенок, аккомпанируя Ухуре или Чехову. Но то, что он слышал сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение с русскими частушками энсина. То была настоящая вулканская музыка. Сложная в своей простоте, захватывающая своей глубиной и силой.

– Джим, ты что, его напоил? – прошипел на ухо Кирку невесть откуда взявшийся Боунз.

– А что так заметно? – Джим не смог удержаться от смеха.

Боунз уставился на него дикими глазами.

– Да ладно, шучу я, шучу, – поспешил успокоить не в меру нервного доктора Джим. – Ничего я не делал. Это он сам начал.

– То есть хочешь сказать, он по собственному желанию, без угроз, принуждения и применения психотропных препаратов вот так просто вызвался сыграть в твою честь песню?

– Вот именно, – Джим был донельзя доволен собой, – таким способом он пытается высказать, как он ценит своего капитана.

– А, по-моему, он просто рехнулся. Или же хочет показать своему отцу, что рехнулся. – Маккой кивнул в сторону слишком уж внимательно слушающего мелодию Сарека. При этом отец Спока успевал украдкой поглядывать в сторону Кирка и Боунза. Клэптон же истуканом застыл где-то в углу зала, похоже, он забыл, что держал в руке стакан с каким-то напитком. Это было странно, к тому же недоверие Боунза как-то выбивало почву из-под ног.

– Ты просто завидуешь, – Джим решил ни в коем случае не поддаваться на провокации, – думаю, Спок имеет право на выражение собственных чувств.

– Да нет у него никаких чувств. Он просто что-то задумал… или спятил.

– Надо быть добрее к окружающим, Боунз, – укорил Маккоя Джим, – и ты не испортишь мне настроение своими подозрениями.

– Тогда потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. – Боунз демонстративно развернулся и ушёл к группке шушукающихся мичманов и лейтенантов.

Ещё несколько мгновений Спок перебирал тонкие струны своей ка'атиры и, завершив мелодию, отложил её в сторону. В зале раздались громкие аплодисменты. Хлопать громче всех для Джима было делом чести. Кажется, Спок остался доволен своей игрой и реакцией окружающих. Слегка склонив голову, он направился к отцу и Клэптону. Джим поспешил к нему.

– Спок! Это было просто офигительно! Теперь ты каждый день будешь играть для меня!

– Рад, что вам понравилось, капитан, – сдержанно ответил Спок, однако, на щеках вулканца заиграл лёгкий румянец.

Наблюдать за смущённым старпомом было крайне интересно. Джим заглянул Споку прямо в глаза.

– Т’хила, может, тогда сыграешь ещё раз прямо сейчас? – ответом на вопрос Джима послужил громкий кашель. Клэптон, будь он не ладен, подавился своим питьём. А потом его уже вовсю колотил по спине Боунз, а Сарек ходил кругами и спрашивал, не полегчало ли ему.

– Думаю, как-нибудь в другой раз… – протянул Спок и чуть помедлив, добавил. – Т’хила.

* * *

За следующие полчаса Спок окончательно убедился в том, что он выбрал верную стратегию поведения, и все участники происходящих событий также ведут себя согласно его расчётам и ожиданиям. Отец держался с гордой отстранённостью, периодически вступая в научные дискуссии с присутствующими офицерами. Девид Клэптон, продолжая воспитывать в себе вулканское хладнокровие, пил коктейль в уединении и что-то усилено обдумывал. А капитан в радостном расположении духа выдавал одну шутку за другой, не забывая время от времени называть Спока «т’хила».

Такой поразительный энтузиазм был только на руку Споку, и как нельзя лучше вписывался в концепцию его плана. Единственное, что беспокоило Спока, была его личная эмоциональная реакция на инициативу капитана, выражавшаяся в нелогичном волнении, смутно напоминающем трепет. Честно говоря, он и не подозревал, что вулканское слово будет звучать из уст Джима Кирка так органично. Не просто правильно, а так… как будто он всю жизнь только и называл так своего старпома. Хорошо хоть делал он это исключительно в присутствии Сарека, а кроме него понимать истинный смысл мог только Девид Клэптон, который после первого приступа удивления взял себя в руки и лишь тихонько вздрагивал при очередном лингвистическом эксперименте капитана.

И при этом внешне ужин выглядел как обычный торжественный ужин, то есть шёл чинно, размеренно и благопристойно.

– Насколько я понимаю, вы не скрываете своих отношений от экипажа?

Сарек подошёл к Споку, когда все гости уже встали из-за стола и начали хаотично блуждать по залу в поисках интересующей их компании.

– Мы не выходим за рамки приличий, заложенных в уставе, – пространно ответил Спок, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит отец. – Но и не замалчиваем реальное положение дел.

– В таком случае капитан Кирк ведёт себя опрометчиво, позволяя другим думать, что у них есть шанс на его интерес.

Сарек кивнул куда-то в сторону, и Спок, проследив за его взглядом, увидел картину, которую он видел бесчисленное количество раз и которую всегда встречал с неодобрением. Капитан Кирк, окружённый толпой молоденьких энсинов, преимущественно женского пола, направо и налево расточал комплименты, приводя их в полный и безграничный восторг.

– Это всего лишь формальная вежливость, – попытался оправдать Джима Спок, при этом тоже чувствуя глубокое неудовольствие поведением капитана.

– На твоём месте я бы посоветовал капитану пересмотреть свои границы формальной вежливости.

Сарек взглянул на него испытующим взглядом. Определённо нужно было что-то предпринять. Что-то настолько же однозначное, насколько действенное.

Спок задумался над возможными вариантами развития событий, но отсутствие достаточного опыта в области человеческих взаимоотношений делало эту задачу достаточно трудной. Лейтенант Ухура хоть и обеспечила его элементарными знаниями в области романтических взаимодействий, но их разрыв произошёл раньше, чем эти знания смогли достигнуть определённого уровня. Так что сейчас Спок мог рассчитывать исключительно на теоретический опыт, почерпнутый из литературы и собственных наблюдений за членами экипажа. И его опыт подсказывал, что он должен был немедленно, любым доступным образом продемонстрировать своё право на капитана Джеймса Кирка.

И Спок понял, как это сделать.

– Отец, прошу меня извинить. – Спок отошёл от Сарека и направился в сторону капитана, окружённого весело щебечущей стайкой девушек. Впрочем, приметив приближение старпома, энсины мгновенно замолкли, словно земные воробьи, почувствовавшие появление ястреба.

– Спок, энсин Комарова как раз рассказывала нам как… – поймав взгляд Спока, Джим на пару тонов сбавил улыбку. – Коммандер?

Лёгкая неловкость и досада. Спок не смог понять, почему беспечно веселящийся капитан вдруг напустил на себя этакую маску вежливой деловитости и официальности. Круг энсинов развеялся, словно его и не было.

– Капитан, я вдруг вспомнил, что забыл вам рассказать о преобразователе энергии нового класса. Мистер Скотт был бы счастлив заполучить его на корабль.

– Очень интересно, – меланхолично сообщил Джим. Сомневаться в его заинтересованности разговором, который начал Спок, не приходилось. Однако капитан продолжал вежливо улыбаться и стойко держать вид глубочайшего внимания к излагаемым первым помощником техническим характеристикам нового оборудования. Попытка не выдать своей скуки вдруг показалась крайне трогательной.

– …у данного преобразователя есть ещё одно существенное достоинство. – Спок выдержал паузу. Джим не отреагировал и запихнул в рот дольку нарезанного яблока. – Его размеры. Он не больше ваших указательного и среднего пальцев.

Джим удивлённо уставился на Спока.

– Как ты сказал?

– Его размер соответствует размеру ваших указательного и среднего пальцев, если вы их сложите вместе.

Для наглядной демонстрации Спок вытянул вперёд правую ладонь со сложенными определённым образом пальцами.

– Что, в самом деле? – увязая в ловушке Спока, Джим повторил жест. – Хоть убей, я не понимаю чем твои пальцы отличаются от моих. – Капитан с любопытством протянул свою ладонь к ладони вулканца. А дальше произошло нечто невообразимое, на что Спок, собственно, и рассчитывал, но оказался не готов: Джим приложил свои пальцы к его пальцам. Нежное короткое касание, невинное по человеческим меркам и крайне интимное – по вулканским. Рецепторы кожи словно взбесились, посылая в мозг волну наслаждения от этой незаслуженной ласки. Спок забыл, как дышать.

– Хотя, ты прав. Твои длиннее и тоньше моих. Удивительно, что ты это заметил, – ничего более непристойного Споку ещё никто не говорил. По телу разлилось странное тепло, и совершенно не было сил убрать свою руку от руки Джима.

Вдруг, развеивая наваждение, раздался звон бьющегося стекла. Дэвид Клэптон умудрился зацепить скатерть одного из столиков и опрокинул его на себя.

Джим немедленно отдёрнул руку и поспешил к Клэптону на подмогу, как и десяток находящихся поблизости энсинов. И в общей суете никто не заметил, как Сарек одобрительно кивнул Споку, продолжавшему в полной растерянности стоять у фуршетного столика.

* * *

Джим мог гордиться собой. По его личному мнению ужин удался на славу. Сарек и Спок ушли из банкетного зала вместе, причём Сарек успел поблагодарить его за плодотворно проведённое время, и Джиму даже показалось, что говорил вулканец искренне. Клэптон вёл себя тихо, и это уже было плюсом, после опрокинутого стола он больше ничего не сломал и не разбил, а значит, его дела тоже наладились. Даже Боунз повеселел, но тут скорее сыграло роль необычное поведение Спока, теперь у Маккоя была новая причина придираться в вулканцу и считать его остроухим интриганом.

По правде говоря, Джим сам считал, что Спок был сегодня сам не свой, но что он смыслил в вулканцах и в их поведении? Тем более, когда они собирались в количестве больше одного. Уже то, что Спок за весь вечер ни разу не придрался к нему и внёс лишь единственную поправку в слова Джима, когда речь коснулась вулканской ка’атиры, заставляло Кирка с радостью принять любые странности своего старпома. Может, теперь он будет относиться к Джиму лояльнее, а там кто знает…

Довести свои умозаключения до весьма красочных фантазий Джиму не дал Дэвид Клэптон. Знаток вулканской культуры неожиданно вывернул из соседнего коридора и пристроился рядом.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь, мистер Клэптон? – в очередной раз ввернул Джим заученную фразу.

– Да, мне действительно нужна ваша помощь.

Джим остановился на полном ходу. День что ли сегодня такой, сначала Спок, потом Клэптон. Может тот тоже хочет попросить называть его «т’хила»? Джим хотел уже сказать это вслух, но удержался от шутки.

В поведении Клэптона произошла явная перемена, вулканского спокойствия как не бывало, на лице отражалась широкая гамма чувств, причём, преобладали в ней нервозность и смущение.

– Я слушаю вас, мистер Клэптон, – попробовал подбодрить его Джим.

– Мне нужен ваш совет, капитан.

– Хорошо, я готов оказать вам любую посильную помощь.

Но Клэптон молчал, и Джим молчал, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой тает его капитанское терпение.

– Понимаете, тема весьма деликатная, – наконец, переборол себя Клэптон, – и если бы не обстоятельства, я бы никогда…

– Чего вы хотите? – капитанское терпение лопнуло как-то чересчур быстро.

– Речь о вас и коммандере Споке…

Джим нахмурил брови.

– А что не так со мной и со Споком?

– Всё так, всё так, – зачастил очень взволнованный Клэптон, – ваши отношения так очевидны.

Джим продолжал непонимающе смотреть на Клэптона. Может тот умом повредился, бывали же такие случаи – первый раз в космосе, нервы сдали, вот и результат.

– Если вас что-то беспокоит, вы всегда можете обратиться к доктору Маккою, – Джим пытался говорить вежливо, хотя всё больше ему хотелось послать этого знатока вулканской культуры куда подальше, желательно в сторону лазарета.

– Что вы, доктор Маккой, мне не поможет, – Клэптон активно замотал головой, – по правде говоря, помочь мне можете только вы, ну и конечно, коммандер Спок. Но беспокоить вулканца мне никак не хотелось бы.

А приставать к Джиму со странными вопросами, значит, захотелось? Логика у Клэптона, выражаясь словами Спока, была просто поразительной. Ну, ничего, терпеть этого психа ему оставалось не больше восьми часов.

Джим развернулся вполоборота, всем своим видом показывая, что ждёт продолжения разговора, а Клэптон как-то весь подобрался и, наконец, сказал:

– Меня интересует, как вам удалось очаровать вулканца.

Даже если бы сейчас в «Энтерпрайз» врезался клингонский крейсер, Джим не удивился бы сильнее.

– Очаровать? – повторил он, – что значит «очаровать»?

– Нет, вы не думайте, что я считаю ваши отношения несерьёзными, я уже успел убедиться, что коммандер Спок питает к вам глубокое чувство. Эта песня и взаимные комплименты, я не говорю уже о вулканском поцелуе у всех на глазах…

– Чего? – Джим одурело уставился на Клэптона.

– А «т’хила»?! Не будучи связанными брачными узами, вы свободно обращаетесь друг другу древним термином, означающим, помимо всего прочего, «возлюбленный». Это многого стоит!

– Чего?! – Джим продолжал отупело пялится на Клэптона.

– То, что вы не скрываете своих отношений – прекрасно! Бог мой, посол Сарек одобряет вашу связь! Непостижимо!

Третье «чего» застряло в горле Джима вязким комом. Похоже, с головой у Клэптона было гораздо хуже, чем можно было предположить в начале.

– Мистер Клэптон, я понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите.

– Капитан, – человек робко улыбнулся, – давайте не будем разводить демагогию. Я понимаю ваше нежелание обсуждать с посторонним совместную жизнь с коммандером Споком. На борту «Энтерпрайза» больше нет вулканцев, которые могли бы понять всю глубину ваших отношений, видимо, поэтому вы так активно выставляете их напоказ, но я-то досконально знаю вулканскую историю, культуру и ритуалы. Неужели вы думали, что я не замечу такие явные знаки взаимной симпатии?

– Какие «такие»? – Джим начал сердится. Если бы всё было именно, так как говорил этот человек, то сейчас он не шёл бы отдыхать в свою каюту. – Вы что-то путаете, «т’хила» означает «друг» или «брат», но никак не «возлюбленный».

– И это тоже, – Клэптон кивнул, – знаете ли, у этого слова много разных значений, но в вашем случае все очевидно. Коммандер Спок исполнил мелодию из арии Тиссау – очень старой песни о вечной любви и привязанности. На наш язык название переводится не иначе как «не такой я любовью люблю, чтобы когда-то прошла».

– Правда что ли? – Джима начинала беспокоить ненавязчивая мысль, что к Боунзу надо уже не Клэптону, а ему самому. Он начинал верить. Неспроста же та мелодия показалась такой нежной и влекущей.

– Вы не знали о чём эта песня? Очаровательно. В таком случае, поверьте, коммандер Спок очень красиво ухаживает за вами. Ваши прилюдные ласки были очень нежны.

Джим покачал головой и беспомощно уставился на Клэптона. – О чём вы?

– Вулканский поцелуй, о чём же ещё? – и Клэптон показал тот самый жест, которым Джим и Спок активно пользовались во время ужина. – Вы не хуже меня знаете, что вулканцы тактильные телепаты, для них одно прикосновение значит больше чем целое море слов.

– Мы просто сравнивали размеры наших пальцев, – слабо возразил Джим, осознавая, насколько это прозвучало нелепо.

– О, прошу, не стоит вводить меня в курс столь интимных подробностей. То, что дело зашло дальше поцелуя, поверьте, я заметил.

– Ладно, ладно, – Джим постарался взять себя в руки, – вы настоящий профессионал, раскусили нас. Скажите конкретно, что вам от меня нужно?

– Я хотел узнать, в чём секрет вашего успеха? Прошу, помогите, мне очень надо знать!

– В чём секрет?.. – это было забавно, если бы не было так грустно. Значит всё это время, пока Джим страдал от неразделенной любви, описывая круги вокруг своего старпома. Сам старпом активно демонстрировал знаки внимания. Возможно, все Споковы поучения и жесткий контроль – всего лишь попытки привлечь к себе внимание, проявить заботу. Как там Клэптон сказал? Очень красиво ухаживает? Джим испытал стойкую потребность побиться головой об стену. Знаток обольщения и соблазнения, а сам тормозил столько времени! – Если бы я знал…

– Что ж, понимаю. – Дэвид Клэптон похоже расстроился. – Это всё усложняет… – Выдав на прощание кислую улыбку, он продолжил. – В таком случае, не буду больше отвлекать вас от должностных дел.

Провожая взглядом согбенную фигуру Клэптона, Джим уже строил грандиозные планы. От невесомых ухаживаний и вулканских поцелуев настало время перейти к энергичным действиям… Тем более, если папа Спока одобряет…  



	2. Chapter 2

– …Что значит, «вы не знаете»? – Спок не нервничал, вовсе нет, вулканцы не нервничают.

– Варп-двигатель в полном порядке, но компьютер упорно продолжает выдавать поломку. – Скотти беспомощно развёл руками.

– Дело в компьютере?

– Сам компьютер тоже в порядке, просто он видит то, чего на самом деле нет. Видимо, что-то случилось с системой.

– Мистер Скотт, вы понимаете, что при данном ускорении мы будем добираться до Нового Вулкана не меньше семи стандартных суток?

– Расчётное время прибытия на Новый Вулкан семь суток, восемнадцать часов, двадцать три минуты и сорок… – под взглядом Спока мистер Чехов съёжился и замолк. Спок осознавал, что теряет контроль. Что ему сейчас было нужно – так это тишина, одиночество, полумрак и часов шесть медитации, глубокой и основательной. На мостике же царил хаос. Из инженерного отсека то и дело поступала новая информация о проверке двигателей звездолёта, аналитический отдел выдавал новые данные о работе компьютерной системы, Скотти что-то бурчал, роясь в корабельных настройках, даже доктор Маккой не преминул заглянуть на мостик и теперь назойливой мухой жужжал над правым ухом вулканца.

– Вот и оставляй на вас корабль, мигом его сломаете.

– Доктор, прошу, вернитесь в лазарет. Там вам самое место.

Возле уха запищал медицинский сканер. Спок оглянулся.

– Что вы делаете?!

– Очень интересно, – не обращая на него внимания, протянул Маккой, – повышенное сердцебиение, артериальное давление тоже выше нормы. Спок, да вы волнуетесь! С чего бы это? «Энтерпрайз» обеспечен энергией, едой и водой на два месяца вперёд. Даже если мы потратим на путь до Нового Вулкана семь суток, никто не пострадает.

– Доктор, уберите это немедленно и идите в лазарет! – процедил сквозь зубы Спок. Стоило ли говорить, что его тщательно разработанный хорошо продуманный план двигался к полному и безоговорочному фиаско. Вся его стратегия была рассчитана исключительно на двенадцать часов активных действий, которые уже прошли. Полёт длиной в семь суток никак не укладывался в заданные условия, и то, что эти семь суток отец проведёт здесь, на корабле, положение в лучшую сторону никак не меняло. Маккой со своими нелицеприятными комментариями был так же исключительно раздражающим фактором.

– Нет уж! Пока здесь не появится Джим, я с места не тронусь. Пусть знает, что его первый помощник на грани нервного срыва. Вы весь зелёный!

При упоминании имени капитана внутренняя сосредоточенность Спока пошла по тому же маршруту, что и тщательно разработанный хорошо продуманный план. Перед мысленным взором возникла картина. Вулканец и человек стоят друг напротив друга, скрестив пальцы в вулканском поцелуе. После ужина Спок никак не мог избавиться от этого образа и постоянно к нему возвращался. По логике, вулканский поцелуй с посторонним субъектом должен был оставить крайне неприятные воспоминания. Но Спок испытывал нечто противоположное, и самое главное – ему хотелось повторить и повторить с капитаном. Всё это было крайне несвоевременно и противоестественно. И, конечно, отвлекало от работы, рождая в Споке чувство глубокой неудовлетворенности... собой. Естественно, собой.

Вновь открылись двери турболифта, и на мостике появился капитан Кирк. Судя по внешнему виду, его вряд ли терзали подобные внутренние противоречия. Напротив, вид капитана был цветущим и жизнерадостным. Он одним своим присутствием мгновенно преобразовал царивший на мостике хаос в сосредоточенную активность. И, предотвратив намечавшуюся истерику у трёх технических специалистов и одного программиста, направился прямиком к Споку и Маккою.

– Спок, зачем ты запугал половину экипажа? – голос Кирка был серьёзен, но глаза откровенно смеялись.

– Запугал, капитан? Совсем нет, – поспешил исправить неточность Спок, – я лишь пытался ускорить решение проблемы.

– На твоём месте, Джим, я бы не позволил ему сейчас ничего ускорять, – встрял в разговор чрезмерно инициативный доктор. – Твой старпом не в себе.

– Вот как? – Джим вздёрнул бровь, – и в чём же это проявляется?

Доктор немедленно принялся перечислять показания медицинского сканера, которые при появлении капитана отклонились от нормы ещё на одну и две десятых процента. Спок решил списать это на общую нестандартность обстановки.

Но Джим Кирк, видимо, тоже не считал излияния доктора Маккоя достойными внимания.

– Не думаю, что стоит беспокоиться, – сказал он, – если коммандер немного возбуждён.

Двойной смысл этой фразы, кажется, уловил только Спок.

– Джим, ты должен принять меры, – продолжал гнуть свою линию доктор.

– Конечно же я их приму, – ответил Кирк, глядя исключительно на Спока, – Боунз, можешь быть спокоен, я сам здесь разберусь. Возвращайся в лазарет.

Ослушаться приказа доктор не посмел, но перед тем как покинуть мостик всё же съязвил, что ещё добьётся правды и справедливости.

Спок же вернулся на своё рабочее место, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что красноречивые взгляды капитана – исключительно плод его собственного воображения. Но доводы были бессильны против фактов.

– Я хочу услышать ваш отчёт, мистер Спок.

Джим Кирк отправился вслед за вулканцем и остановился прямо за спиной Спока.

– Капитан, предварительная проверка не выявила поломки в двигателе, – Спок поспешил включиться в рабочий диалог, отправляя на периферию сознания мысль о том, что руки капитана прямо сейчас, в данный конкретный момент опустились на спинку его кресла. – Но система регистрирует неисправность.

Спок отклонился назад, открывая капитану обзор на экран, и пальцы Джима немедленно упёрлись в его спину, где-то в районе десятого позвонка. Ситуация, произошедшая несколько часов назад, повторилась с предельной точностью. Только участники поменялись местами, и масштаб оказанного эффекта отличался в разы. Фраза Спока о перспективах проверки системы умерла на вдохе. А нервные импульсы принесли в логичный мозг нелогичную волну удовольствия.

Спок отклонился вперёд так быстро, что кресло под ним зашаталось. Теперь он чуть ли не носом упирался в экран, а перед глазами прыгали цифры, смысловая нагрузка которых сделалась почему-то крайне несущественной.

– Продолжайте, мистер Спок, каков ваш прогноз?

Джим как бы ненароком наклонился вперёд вслед за Споком и теперь попросту нависал над ним.

– До полного сканирования управляющей системы сказать определённо ничего нельзя…

Угол наклона стал ещё меньше. Спок уже чувствовал, как тёплое дыхание капитана шевелит тонкие волоски на его шее. Это переходило все границы: и вулканские, и человеческие.

Спок поспешил встать с кресла, и, теперь уже из положения стоя, склонился над экраном. Осознание собственной ошибки накрыло его с головокружительной быстротой. Джиму Кирку оставалось сделать всего лишь шаг в сторону, чтобы оказаться прямо за Споком. А Споку даже не нужно было проводить теоретический расчёт, чтобы понять, что бёдра капитана теперь находились от его собственных на расстоянии, не предусмотренном ни в одном пособии по этике производственных отношений.

– Капитан? – Спок резко выпрямился и обернулся, надеясь, что его вид нельзя охарактеризовать как затравленный. Стараясь не смотреть в голубые глаза капитана, он быстрым взглядом обвёл мостик, пытаясь оценить реакцию окружающих на непозволительное поведение Джима. Но мостик погрузился в деловитую суету, и никто, абсолютно никто не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к тому, какой работой занимаются старпом и капитан за справочной консолью, и самое главное – к тому, чем они действительно занимаются вместо работы.

– Капитан? – твёрже повторил Спок, рассчитывая на объяснения. Конечно, за капитаном Кирком и раньше водилась привычка нарушать оптимальную для делового общения дистанцию, только раньше он нарушал её несколько иначе, а потому она не вызывала столь ошеломляющего эффекта. К большому облегчению, Джим отодвинулся. По всей видимости, он осознал нежелание Спока принимать участие в его игре. И теперь капитан выглядел смущённым, в той мере, в какой это слово можно было применить к Джиму Кирку.

– Прости, Спок, я действительно увлёкся. Ты прав, мостик – не место для личных дел.

Спок ждал вовсе не такого объяснения.

– Хорошо, что вы это понимаете, – на всякий случай ответил он.

– Обещаю, я это запомню. – Джим мягко улыбнулся и игриво подмигнул. – Итак, Скотти! – вдруг крикнул капитан, с деловитым видом отворачиваясь и от консоли, и от самого Спока, – что там со сканированием системы?

Потребность в медитации стала крайне острой. Ситуация требовала глубокого анализа. Спок продолжал всматриваться в бегающие цифры на экране консоли, но видел лишь смеющиеся голубые глаза Джима. По всей видимости, в плане Спока произошёл не просто катастрофически необратимый сбой, он вызвал не поддающиеся осмыслению последствия. Спок где-то совершил ошибку, и теперь капитан пребывал в полной уверенности, что у них появились личные дела, которые они будут вести вне стен мостика. И совершенно очевидно, что ведение этих дел предусматривало под собой предложенную только что манеру общения. Первой в голову пришла стыдливая мысль о том, что Спок не слишком-то опытен в таких вопросах, а потому вести себя аналогичным капитану образом он не сумеет и лишь потом – что подобные отношения между капитаном и старпомом вообще-то непозволительны. Вероятно… Не мешало бы уточнить в уставе…

* * *

Двери турболифта бесшумно закрылись за спиной вулканца. Смена Спока подошла к концу, и он изъявил срочное желание сообщить отцу и Клэптону о поломке двигателей. Честно говоря, Джим был в растерянности. Конечно, с его стороны было ошибкой так рьяно демонстрировать своё согласие встречаться, но Спок тоже хорош. То устраивает вулканские оргии без ведома Джима, то, как пугливый заяц, смывается с мостика при одном лишь появлении капитана. А может быть это ещё одна часть очередного вулканского ритуала? И теперь надо делать вид, что ничего не происходит и ждать следующего шага Спока? Или следует догнать его и устроить срочную мерку пальцев? А может серьёзных отношений не будет, пока Джим не споёт ответную серенаду? Поди тут разберись.

Ожидание было не в характере Джима. Поэтому хотел того Спок или нет, он должен был объяснить, по каким правилам должно происходить их дальнейшее общение, и что требуют от Джима вулканские ритуалы. Упускать Спока, когда тот сам вдруг стал проявлять активность, было просто глупо.

– Сканирование, Скотти.

– Завершится через сорок минут, капитан.

– Сулу, примите командование. – Джим вскочил с кресла и направился к турболифту.

Сейчас на мостике все могли справиться и без него, тем более, что разведшего всеобщую панику старпома теперь здесь тоже не было.

Джим догнал Спока, когда тот уже приближался к четвёртой палубе.

– Капитан, ваша смена ещё не завершилась. Рекомендую вам немедленно вернуться на свой пост, – в голосе Спока послышалось знакомое неодобрение.

Джим немного напрягся. По всей видимости, настроение старпома качнулось в противоположную сторону, и очередной нотации на тему «каким должен быть идеальный капитан» практически не избежать. Нужно было срочно придумать адекватную причину для своего разгильдяйского поведения.

– Я решил, что как капитану мне будет логичнее самому поговорить с твоим отцом о поломке, – выдал он гениальный ответ. Почти правдивый, не подкопаешься!

– Это совсем ни к чему, капитан.

– Хорошо, в таком случае, раз я всё равно здесь, предлагаю вернуться к начатому разговору на мостике.

Конечно, разговором это было можно назвать с большой натяжкой, но главное, Спок понял, что Джим имеет в виду.

– Не уверен, что это тоже хорошая идея. – Джим почти физически ощущал, как вулканец выстраивает ментальные барьеры вокруг себя. Зачем он это делает, было пока непонятно, но причина наверняка имелась.

– Как же так? Только не говори мне, что коридор тоже не подходит для общения личного характера.

Спок сдержанно кивнул и заложил руки за спину.

– Именно это я пытаюсь объяснить вам всеми доступными способами.

– Однако, здесь гораздо меньше людей, чем, скажем, в банкетном зале. Тебе так не кажется? – Джим на пробу шагнул вперёд. Спок сделал шаг назад. – И ещё меньше, чем на мостике. – Ещё один шаг вперед и ещё один шаг назад.

– В данный момент времени на нас лежит груз ответственности за экипаж и важных гостей на борту. – Спок использовал весь лимит ширины коридора и наткнулся спиной на металлическую переборку. – Пока поломка не будет установлена, мы не имеем права позволять себе вольности.

Джим расплылся в улыбке, Спок, забившийся в угол, оказался в ловушке. Под профессиональной маской равнодушия проскользнуло волнение, которое подействовало на Джима не хуже красной тряпки на быка. Значит, Клэптон не ошибался и Спок был действительно расположен к Джиму.

– У «Энтерпрайза» не было временных рамок на выполнение этого задания, как я понял, ни Сарек, ни Клэптон не спешат на Новый Вулкан, за последний месяц экипаж очень устал, а после Звёздной Базы мы нагружены всем необходимым под завязку. Командование Звёздного флота уже в курсе того, что мы задержимся с прибытием. Так, почему бы не устроить себе мини-отпуск?

– Неприемлемо, капитан, – только и сумел выдать Спок, когда увидел знакомый жест, которому вчера научил капитана.

Едва касаясь бледной кожи, Джим провёл пальцами по скуле и щеке застывшего Спока. Дотронулся до его шеи, прослеживая путь пульсирующей вены, чувствуя бешеный ток вулканской крови. Спок судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился. Джим ликовал. Кончики пальцев слегка покалывало, каким-то образом вселяя в тело ощущение восторга, эйфории и, как ни странно, безграничного удовольствия. Спок же ещё больше распластался по стене, словно, вопреки возможностям своего организма, пытаясь просочится сквозь неё.

– Значит, «нет» вулканским поцелуям? – шутливо спросил Джим, удивляясь тому, как пьяно прозвучал его голос. Упорство Спока умиляло, одновременно распаляя ещё сильнее. – Скажем «да» земным?

И коснулся губами сомкнутых губ вулканца. Вопреки опасениям Джима, сила вжатости Спока в стену оказалась не так велика, и ему удалось не просто отлепить его от переборки, но даже просунуть свои руки за спину вулканца. Скользнув по напряженной спине рукой, Джим задержался на пояснице. Спок моментально прогнулся вперёд, то ли отстраняясь от руки Кирка, то ли наоборот, прижимаясь к капитану грудью, животом и даже коленями. Джим терял голову и окончательно смирился с потерей, когда Спок вдруг сдал оборонительный пост и приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Джима проскользнуть внутрь…

– Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка. Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка.

Потребовалось не меньше трёх секунд, чтобы вернутся к действительности и ещё четыре – чтобы проклясть вездесущую корабельную связь и найти в себе силы оторваться от вулканца и на негнущихся ногах подойти к динамику связи.

– Кирк слушает.

– Капитан, сканирование системы завершилось. Причины поломки по-прежнему неизвестны.

– Скотти, ты же говорил, что сканирование будет идти сорок минут?

– Так оно и шло сорок минут, капитан.

Джим удивлённо моргнул. Неужели и правда сорок минут? Работа требовала срочного участия. Впервые в жизни Джим пожалел, что мостик без него не может обойтись.

– Хорошо, я уже иду.

Он оглянулся, будучи в полной уверенности, что Спока и след простыл. Но вулканец стоял рядом и даже успел привести себя в порядок, только ворот форменки оставался мятым, а из идеальной причёски выбивалась одна неидеальная прядь.

– Как насчёт продолжить вечером? – от перспектив такого предложения у Джима вновь закружилась голова. – Я могу после смены заглянуть к тебе в каюту…

– Исключено, капитан, – строго сказал Спок, но недостаточно строго, чтобы Джим ему поверил. Он уже начал понимать эти вулканские штучки. Видимо, то был очередной ритуал «скажи десять раз нет, чтобы потом было веселее».

– Тогда, может, у меня?

– И это неприемлемо.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

– Предпочитаешь целоваться на людях?

Кажется, голова кружилась не у него одного. Яркая зеленца залила щёки Спока, а Джиму оставалось только любоваться прекрасным зрелищем.

– Капитан, я настоятельно рекомендую вам забыть произошедшее, – выдал на одном дыхании Спок. – Это была ошибка. Ничего подобного больше не произойдёт. Пожалуйста, уважайте моё решение и не настаивайте, – и быстро-быстро зашагал прочь от Джима.

– Ну, так ты ко мне или я к тебе? – крикнул ему вдогонку Джим.

Спок на миг притормозил и, не оборачиваясь, неопределённо качнул головой. Джим решил считать это приглашением.

Остаток смены он провёл в прекрасном расположении духа. Всё было замечательно: корабль летел к Новому Вулкану, поломку в системе продолжали искать, целоваться со Споком было приятно, а ожидать вечера ещё приятнее. Джим так любил весь мир, что даже посмеялся вместе с Чеховым над старым русским анекдотом про водку, медведя и ядерный реактор. А затем, когда смена закончилась, отправился прямиком к Маккою, чтобы принести и тому флюиды радости и умиротворения, или проще говоря, привести его в бешенство своим хорошим настроением.

Но плану Джима не суждено было претвориться в жизнь, потому как кто-то другой уже явно успел принести Маккою все возможные флюиды. Голос Боунза громыхал на весь лазарет, грозя разнести стены. Ему вторил другой голос, менее саркастичный, но тоже знакомый.

– Вы же доктор, – чуть ли не кричал Дэвид Клэптон из-за закрытой двери, – а как же неразглашение личных сведений?

– Я доктор, а не священник! К тому же вы – не мой пациент. Но скоро им станете, если не расскажете капитану о Споке.

Вообще-то, Джим, по-прежнему пребывая в состоянии безграничной любви ко Вселенной, не хотел вмешиваться в разговор. Мало ли зачем Клэптон явился к Маккою. Может, всё-таки заподозрил у себя зачатки психического расстройства и решил провериться по-тихому. Но кодовые слова «капитан» и «Спок» подействовали на Джима мобилизующе.

– Что здесь происходит? – спросил он твёрдым тоном, заходя внутрь докторского кабинета.

Боунз и Клэптон стояли друг напротив друг с самым воинственным видом. При появлении Джима оба развернулись, но каждый отреагировал на его приход по-своему. Джим даже не знал, что его больше настораживало, ликование на лице Маккоя, или ужас на лице Клэптона.

– А, Джим, – глаза Боунза сверкнули нехорошим огоньком, – проходи, ты как раз вовремя. Мистер Клэптон хочет тебе кое-что рассказать.

– Доктор Маккой ошибается, капитан, – попытался откреститься Клэптон, – если вы позволите, я пойду в свою каюту.

Он уже сделал шаг по направлению к двери, но Маккой решительно перегородил ему дорогу.

– Ну, уж нет, мистер Клэптон, – в голосе Боунза появилась угроза, – вы рассказали всё мне, расскажите теперь и капитану.

По правде говоря, шансов у Клэптона не было никаких. Это знали все: и Джим, и Боунз, и сам Клэптон. Но знаток вулканцев всё-таки сделал последнюю попытку спасти себя.

– Не заставляйте меня ставить под угрозу свою репутацию, – Клэптон с надеждой взглянул на Джима, – доктор Маккой обманом получил от меня практически секретную информацию.

Джим вопросительно посмотрел на Боунза. Получалось, что теперь в деле фигурировали Джим, Спок и секретная информация. Секреты Джим не любил, особенно те, которые были связаны со Споком. Но Боунз решил для начала прояснить другой факт.

– Ничего подобного, Джим, никакого обмана не было. Я всего лишь обратился к мистеру Клэптону как эксперту по вулканцам. Спросил, что мне следует делать, если вулканец вдруг начинает вести себя крайне нелогично, вызывающе, а его медицинские показатели отклоняются от нормы.

– Но вы уверили меня, что вас послал капитан Кирк! – тут же вмешался возмущённый Клэптон.

– Естественно, уверил, – продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало Боунз. – Но дело не в этом. Знаешь, Джим, что ответил наш многоуважаемый гость на мой вопрос?

Джим не знал, но приготовился узнать.

– Он ответил, что мне следует поздравить капитана Кирка!

– Э? – после общения со Споком голова Джима варила неважно, но даже своим затуманенным разумом он мог понять, что опять происходит что-то, о чём он не имеет ни малейшего представления. – Я-то здесь причём?

– Вот и мне стало интересно, – поддержал Джима Маккой.

– И вот тогда вы ввели меня в заблуждение второй раз, попросту солгали мне, заставив выдать конфиденциальные сведения, – вновь вскинулся Клэптон.

На него было жалко смотреть. Это был уже не чопорный интеллектуал, а параноик на грани истерики.

– Ну да, я солгал, – ни сколько не смутился Боунз, – сказал, что посвящён тобой, Джим, во все детали и хочу узнать подробности. Как специалист. Но я не думал, что узнаю такое!

– Да, о чём вообще, речь? – Джим в тревоге оглядел и Клэптона, и Боунза.

Оба на мгновение замолчали. Боунз испепелял Клэптона взглядом, и тот, скорбно опустив голову, наконец, сказал:

– Капитан, вы когда-нибудь задумывались над тем, как вулканцы выбирают себе пару? Или когда-нибудь слышали о таком термине как «пон-фарр»?

* * *

Спок вздохнул полной грудью, ощущая аромат благовоний, терпким туманом окутавший каюту. Приглушённый свет создавал обманное ощущение покоя, а мягкий халат, накинутый поверх голого тела – уюта. Больше двух часов Спок добросовестно пытался привести психику в состояние углублённой сосредоточенности, концентрация умственной деятельности была направлена на достижение спокойствия и полной безмятежности. Медитация протекала вполне успешно, если бы не «т’хила» – понятие, которое теперь прочно ассоциировалось лишь с одним человеком – Джимом Кирком. Оно мягко колыхало разум, не позволяя окончательно угаснуть недавним эмоциональным проявлениям, в то же время, оно являлось мощным фактором, отвлекающим от навалившихся проблем, в появлении которых был виноват исключительно сам Спок. Не имея возможности трезво осмыслить случившееся, вполне логично, Спок не мог придумать выхода из ситуации. Муки совести он теперь запомнит навсегда, тем более, что с сегодняшнего дня они были документально зафиксированы дотошным доктором Маккоем. Это было неприемлемо и теперь уже непоправимо.

Неожиданно сработал входной сигнал в каюту. Самопроизвольно Спок дёрнулся вперёд, едва не расшвыряв расставленные на полу свечи. Леденящая душу мысль: «он всё-таки пришёл!», – тревожной сиреной прозвучала в измученном мозгу. Перед мысленным взором немедленно пронеслись все события последних двадцати часов. Спокойствия это отнюдь не прибавило.

– Это Дэвид Клэптон. Понимаю, я не вовремя, но прошу, коммандер Спок, вы моя последняя надежда!

Только тогда Спок понял, что не дышал. Судорожно наполнив воздухом свои лёгкие, ещё несколько мгновений Спок разглядывал собственную дверь, не в силах поверить в своё спасение. Сигнал повторился, просьба Клэптона тоже. Спок встал и открыл дверь лишь с одним намерением.

– Мистер Клэптон, я сейчас крайне занят и не могу вас принять. – Спок старался говорить вежливо, но интонация его подвела.

– Конечно, я понимаю, – человек поспешно кивнул, по всем внешним признакам он нервничал и очень сильно. Кажется, вид Спока его напугал. – Беспокоить вас в такое время не самая лучшая идея, – Клэптон неопределённо махнул рукой, то ли указывая на халат Спока, то ли на полумрак, царивший в каюте. – Но если я не поговорю с вами сейчас, следующая возможность может выпасть очень не скоро.

Бровь Спока дёрнулась вверх. Однако, спорить с этим человеком он не стал: не было ни сил, ни желания, лишь позволил войти в каюту.

– Я слушаю вас, мистер Клэптон.

– Коммандер, умоляю, объясните мне, по какому критерию вы сделали свой выбор в пользу капитана Кирка? Мне очень важно знать! По логике такой самонадеянный и взбалмошный индивид как он должен был быть последним, кто мог бы заинтересовать спокойного и уравновешенного вулканца вроде вас. Так почему же?

Теперь брови Спока забрались куда-то в район чёлки.

– Вы понимаете, насколько нетактичен ваш вопрос, мистер Клэптон, – Спок из-за всех сил старался сохранить гордую непричастность, – если у вас нет ко мне другого дела, прошу вас покинуть мою каюту.

– Но я не могу уйти, – заволновался Клэптон, – иначе всё пропало. Простите, коммандер, мне нужен лишь простой и короткий ответ. Я ни в коей мере не собираюсь обсуждать с вами ваши отношения с капитаном.

Спок вздохнул бы, если бы по-прежнему не пытался выглядеть сурово и величественно. Теперь на корабле были три человека, уверенных в том, что у Спока и капитана есть какие-то «отношения». Себя в этот перечень Спок, естественно, благоразумно не включал.

– И, тем не менее, я прошу вас уйти, и впредь не обращаться ко мне со столь нелогичными просьбами. – Спок понизил голос, пресекая тем самым возможные контраргументы Клэптона. – О капитане Кирке я буду говорить только с капитаном Кирком. А вы совершенно на него не похожи.

Суровый тон, по мнению Спока, должен был отрезвить Клэптона. Но тот по какой-то необъяснимой причине впал в задумчивость.

– Вы совершенно правы, – странно растягивая слова, сказал человек. – Я совсем на него не похож. Но… но я всё-таки зайду к вам немного позже, – быстрый взгляд Клэптона теперь остановился на расставленных по полу свечах, а потом вернулся к совершенно неуставному халату Спока. – Я успею до того как вы… и капитан…

Клэптон нервно сглотнул, а Спок попытался осмыслить последнюю фразу. Но у него ничего не получилось, мозг отказался состыковывать слова «вы» и «капитан» в логичном варианте, зато в нелогичном…

– До свидания, мистер Клэптон, – Спок решительно открыл входную дверь. И стоял у открытой двери пока человек не исчез в коридоре.

Анализировать его странное поведение вулканец не стал, нужно было немедленно вернуться к прерванной медитации. Спок начал подозревать, что для восстановления душевного равновесия ему понадобиться гораздо больше времени, чем он планировал ранее.

Он продолжал думать об этом, когда входной сигнал в каюту сработал во второй раз.

– Мистер Клэптон, я полагал, что выразился предельно ясно…

Открытый дверной проём бесхитростно демонстрировал очевидное отсутствие в коридоре мистера Клэптона и неожиданное присутствие капитана. С бутылкой виски, коробкой шоколадных конфет, кульком, в котором угадывались очертания яблок и ослепительной улыбкой.

– Капитан… – все мышцы одновременно одеревенели, и Споку пришлось схватиться за дверной косяк.

– Не знаю, причём тут Клэптон, но рад, что моя догадка оказалась верной. Ты всё-таки меня ждал!

Во второй раз Спок перехватил заинтересованный взгляд на свечи на полу, а потом на свой полураспахнувшийся халат.

– Это не совсем так… – Спок поспешил запахнуться, стараясь при этом не растерять последние крохи достоинства.

– Может, всё-таки пустишь меня? Не знаю, что любят вулканцы, поэтому взял всё, что люблю сам, – сообщил Джим, потрясая кульком с фруктами. Очевидно, капитан тоже нервничал.

Спок замешкался. Мозг отказывался принимать какое-либо решение.

– Знаешь, Спок, а я выучил ещё одно вулканское слово! – вдруг выдал капитан, его голос звенел от переполнявшей гордости, – «Пон-фарр»!

– Ч-что? – видимо, так и проявляются первые признаки сумасшествия. Зрительное восприятие притупилось: перед глазами Спока поплыли цветные пятна. 

Не замечая крайне аномального состояния своего старпома, Джим широко развёл руки, – «я готов»!

* * *

Джим действительно был готов. И сейчас даже больше, чем час назад, когда Клэптон, заикаясь и прячась за иносказательными оборотами, пытался объяснить Джиму, что ему в самое ближайшее время предстоит испытать на себе всю силу вулканской страсти. Страсти настолько бурной, что она, продремав семь лет, вырывалась на волю и обрушивалась на источник вожделения неудержимым потоком. В случае Спока всё было ещё серьёзнее, по всей видимости, это был его первый пон-фарр. И насколько сильной окажется его страсть, предположить никто не мог.

Правда, к вулканской страсти в комплекте прилагалась ещё и какая-то замута с контактом разумов. Но этот момент рассказа Клэптона Джим, честно говоря, понял не слишком хорошо, а уточнять не стал, потому как следом Клэптон сообщил ему, что если объект страсти постесняется и откажется, то вулканец вполне себе может умереть или сойти с ума. А на такое Джим не мог пойти ни в коем случае. Спок ему был нужен живым, здоровым, и желательно влюблённым в самого Джима. Да и особым стеснением Джим никогда не страдал.

Поэтому, прихватив из закромов Скотти виски и разграбив шоколадные запасы Чехова, он направился к Споку, чтобы вверить себя в его жаркие объятия. Боунз, правда, порывался тоже придти и обколоть Спока транквилизаторами, дабы тому было неповадно вожделеть капитанского тела. Но Джим популярно объяснил доктору, что капитанское тело давно готово к вожделению старпома, и после этого Боунз уже идти никуда не захотел. И сейчас, как подозревал Джим, он делился тяжёлыми переживаниями с бутылкой чего-нибудь столь же крепкого, как виски Скотти.

– Спок, если ты меня не пустишь, вся команда узнает, что я ношу на свидания кульки с яблоками, – на взгляд Джима, Спок выглядел несколько заторможено. Но Клэптон предупреждал, что в поведении вулканца будут проявляться странности, поэтому, так и не дождавшись от Спока ответа, Джим без зазрения совести прошмыгнул в каюту и даже прикрыл за собой дверь.

Спок по-прежнему стоял столбом, то ли решая логические задачки, то ли пытаясь справиться с рвущейся наружу страстью. Против второго Джим совсем не возражал.

– Капитан, – наконец, выдал Спок, – могу я узнать источник вашей информации?

Понятное дело, говорил он о новых познаниях Джима в области вулканской физиологии.

– Конечно можешь, Спок, – заулыбался Джим, – мистер Клэптон иногда бывает очень разговорчив.

– Это я уже заметил, – процедил сквозь зубы Спок. – Но, уверяю вас, его информация не верна.

Вот этого Джим совсем не ожидал.

– Как не верна? То есть, у тебя нет пон-фарра?

Спок отрицательно покачал головой.

– Совсем нет? То есть, я имею в виду, может он есть, а ты просто сам не замечаешь?

– Капитан, – Спок сделался очень серьёзным, хотя и стоял в халате, – как вулканец я разбираюсь в таких вещах. Поверьте мне.

– Значит, мелдинга не будет? – Джим отказывался терять надежду. – И всего остального тоже?

Спок до того стоявший ровно, сделал неожиданный шаг в сторону, но всё-таки удержал равновесие.

– Если под всем остальным вы понимаете секс, то да, его не будет тоже. Вас ввели в заблуждение. – Джим явственно слышал в голосе Спока укор, – и если вас волнует только это, я ни в коей мере вас не задерживаю.

– Ну что ты, Спок, – попытался оправдаться Джим, – меня волнует далеко не только это.

Спок скептически выгнул дугой бровь.

– Но, конечно, и это тоже, – вынужден был признаться Джим, – но не только.

Под осуждающим взглядом Спока он начинал плести откровенную ахинею. Но всё равно нужно было как-то донести до него свою мысль.

– Нет, Спок, я считаю тебя чертовски привлекательным. Да ты в одежде гораздо сексуальнее, чем орионки без одежды, – выдал он сомнительного вида комплимент.

– Спасибо, капитан, – сухо ответил Спок и теперь уже сделал неловкий шаг в другую сторону.

– Но ты пойми, если бы мне нужна была компания на вечер, я просто нашёл бы себе компанию на вечер. А не лез бы из кожи вон, чтобы ты меня оценил. – Джим зажмурился и произнёс, то о чём думал постоянно, но никогда не говорил вслух. – Ведь я... я тобой, можно сказать, восхищаюсь.

В каюте разлилась гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шуршанием бумажного пакета с яблоками в руках Джима. Признаваться в любви вулканцу, закутанному в халат, стоя припёртым к двери, Джиму ещё не приходилось. Он понятия не имел, что теперь делать и как себя вести. Если уж великий знаток вулканской культуры ни черта в ней не смыслил, чего можно было требовать от самого Джима?

– Почему вы мне раньше не говорили об этом, капитан?

Голос Спока звучал глухо и Джим понял, что его слова всё-таки попали в цель.

– А когда? Когда ты приходил ко мне с очередным переписанным отчётом, или когда заставлял меня зубрить джокасианский алфавит, чтобы правильно произнести четвёртое имя третьего сына посла? Спок, да, до прилёта твоего отца я был уверен, что ты считаешь меня чуть ли не умственно неполноценным!

– Я так никогда не считал. – Спок, до того смотревший куда угодно, только не на Джима, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Ни один умственно неполноценный индивид не смог бы взломать код подпрограммы теста Кабояши Мару и стать капитаном сразу же после окончания Академии Звёздного Флота. Возможно, я чересчур сильно навязывал свою помощь, но я лишь хотел, чтобы вы как можно меньше испытывали неудобств или попадали в неловкие ситуации. Чтобы окружающие тоже видели, насколько вы уникальны и высокопрофессиональны, несмотря на свой возраст и небольшой опыт. Мне жаль, что мои попытки помочь вызывали у вас столь негативную реакцию, – вот теперь в голосе Спока слышались печальные нотки.

Джим не шевелился, чувствуя, что в их со Споком отношениях намечается перелом. Сейчас было главным не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость и всё не испортить. Нет, будь на месте Спока кто-то другой, Джим бы просто шагнул навстречу этому кому-то, и со словами «забудем о прошлом» просто забыл бы о прошлом. Но с вулканцем такие шутки не прокатят.

– Поверь, я ценю твою помощь, – стараясь придать своему голосу как можно большую искренность, сказал Джим. – Если бы не ты, я уже давно сгинул бы в какой-нибудь очередной чёрной дыре. Но я человек, а людям свойственны сильные эмоции. И мне иногда необходимо видеть перед собой не только коммандера Спока, но и своего друга, своего т’хила.

Последнее слово Джим произнёс непреднамеренно, машинально, это казалось правильным. Скулы Спока слегка зарумянились, но вулканец выглядел польщённым. Вместе со словом «т’хила» на ум Джима пришёл и Клэптон.

– Спок, насчёт пон-фарра Клэптон ошибся, а как насчёт вулканских поцелуев, песни, ухаживаний? – Джим замолчал не в силах сформулировать свой вопрос до конца.

Спок опустил глаза и поправил халат, хоть этого и не требовалось. Джим посчитал это дурным знаком.

– Нет, здесь мистер Клэптон проявил чудеса наблюдательности, и совершенно верно расшифровал мои акты ухаживаний, – ответил Спок, кажется, он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но промолчал.

Джим шумно выдохнул.

– Ты не представляешь, как я рад это слышать. – Его настроение немедленно вернулось к отметке «лучше некуда». И раз с пылкими признаниями было покончено, можно было переходить к обычной программе. – Ну вот мы и расставили все точки над «i», – Джим лучезарно улыбнулся Споку, – может, тогда продолжим наше свидание?

Мгновение Спок колебался, но всё-таки спросил:

– Свидание, капитан? Я бы предложил вам просто сыграть партию в шахматы.

Джим хмыкнул. Шахматы так шахматы. Всё же это лучше, чем ничего.

– Отлично, тогда готовься, сейчас я уложу тебя на обе лопатки, – он кинул кулёк с яблоками и шоколадные конфеты на стол, рядом с шахматной доской. Спок замер, где стоял.

– Капитан, я имел в виду лишь игру и не более.

– Это старое земное выражение, означающее, что я у тебя выиграю. Спок, я не идиот, помнишь? – рассмеялся Джим, усаживаясь напротив раскиданных яблок и шахмат. – Но раз мы заговорили об интиме… Так… Значит, вулканцы делают это лишь раз в семь лет?

– Капитан... – укоризненный взгляд Спока был красноречивее любых слов.

– Ладно-ладно, понял, не сейчас. – Джим поднял руки, показывая, что сдаётся, но тут же спросил. – Но ты ведь расскажешь мне, если я выиграю? Тем более, всё равно про пон-фарр мне уже известно...

Спок задумчиво посмотрел на шахматную доску.

– Думаю, что я буду в состоянии сдержать это обещание. Учитывая, что шанс на вашу победу составляет не более семи и шести десятых процента.

– Всё зависит от мотивации, Спок. – Джим коварно улыбнулся и взял с доски пешку, – а теперь я буду очень стараться.

Джим играл в шахматы и раньше, но ярым поклонником этой игры никогда не был. Однако, в следующий раз, когда он посмотрел на хронометр, выяснилось, что они со Споком провели за игрой почти три часа. Большую часть этого времени Джим позорно терпел поражения. Но зато ему удалось выяснить, что Спок может быть отличным собеседником не только на темы, касающееся работы или его поучений, но и способен вести абсолютно бессмысленные разговоры, начиная от особенностей оперения зингладешского страуса и заканчивая историей возникновения обширных чеховских запасов шоколада. Джиму даже удалось пару раз привести игру к ничьей. Вид обескураженного Спока, чьи многоступенчатые ходы вдруг не смогли одержать верх над хаотичными действиями капитана, доставлял особое удовольствие. Но ничто не могло сравниться с лицом Спока, когда последняя партия неожиданно принесла Джиму победу.

– Шах и мат! – смакуя каждое слово, объявил он, – Спок, я требую свой приз!

– Хорошо, капитан, – смиренно ответил Спок, и принялся поспешно расставлять фигуры на шахматной доске. – Мой ответ – да.

– Что «да»? – не понял Джим.

– Вулканцы занимаются любовью только в период пон-фарра.

Джим скривился. Это было не так весело, как он ожидал.

– И что, нет никаких исключений? Послаблений? Вариантов?

– Нет, правила одни для всех, – почти торжественно объявил Спок. – Вам следует понять, капитан, что вулканцы отличаются от землян.

– Вулканцы? – повторил Джим, видя неожиданную перспективу.

– Вулканцы, – согласился Спок.

– А как насчёт тех, кто вулканец только наполовину?

Конь выпал из руки Спока и покатившись по ковру, пристроился рядом со стоящими там же свечами. В каюте вновь повисла тишина. Сердце Джима отбивало задорный ритм, и становилось как-то подозрительно жарко.

– Думаю, в этом случае физиологическое влечение может возникать и вне пон-фарра, – очень медленно, делая паузы после каждого слова, произнёс Спок.

– Так ты не знаешь? – так же медленно спросил Джим.

– Теперь знаю.

Признание вулканца обрушилось на Джима со скоростью фотонной торпеды и эффект произвело соответствующий. Ведь Джиму не померещилось, и Спок действительно только что признался, что хочет его?

Джим облизнул пересохшие губы и посмотрел на Спока. Вести себя прилично и не приставать к вулканцу мгновенно расхотелось… И в этот момент в каюте Спока вновь раздался входной сигнал вызова.

– Коммандер, – голос Дэвида Клэптона прозвучал тихо, но настойчиво, – надеюсь, вы ещё не… слишком заняты? Может быть, мы всё-таки продолжим наш разговор?

Джим промолчал. Он думал. Думал о том, что убивать знатоков вулканской культуры запрещено законом Федерации. Калечить их тоже было запрещено, и наносить мелкие увечья, как ни удивительно, тоже.

– Не думал, что ты ждёшь ещё кого-то. – Джим даже не пытался скрыть своего разочарования. – Что этому умнику от тебя нужно?

– Капитан, я оставлю за собой право не отвечать, – Спок вновь сделался серьёзным, и как-то очень быстро поднявшись из-за стола, пошёл к двери. – Мистер Клэптон, вы вновь выбрали неудачное время. Считайте, что...

На этих словах створки автоматической двери отъехали в сторону, и Клэптон вошёл внутрь каюты. Джим собирался приветствовать его грозным взглядом, но увидев Клэптона, забыл о своём намерении. С ним опять что-то было не так. То есть выглядел он как обычно но...

– Рад, что ваше настроение улучшилось, мистер Клэптон, – обратился к нему Спок.

И вот тут Джим понял, что произошло с Клэптоном. Он улыбался. И это не была вежливая или деловая улыбка. Совсем нет. Он улыбался по-настоящему, в манере, которую Джим про себя называл «посмотрите какой я отвязно-крутой парень».

Увидев Джима, Клэптон на миг растерялся, но взял себя в руки поразительно быстро.

– Извините, что помешал, – обратился он к Споку, но наглая улыбка говорила, что ни черта ему не стыдно. – Моё появление помешало вашему разговору. В таком случае я зайду ещё немного позже и надеюсь, коммандер, мы всё-таки решим с вами один вопрос.

Сказав это, Клэптон поклонился вулканцу, фривольно кивнул капитану и вышел за дверь.

– И что это было? – Джим выжидающе посмотрел на Спока.

Спок пребывал в задумчивости и на Джима не смотрел.

– Не обращайте внимания, капитан, – вдруг выдал он.

– Да ладно тебе, – Джим попытался изобразить на лице небрежную заинтересованность, хотя какой-какой, а небрежной его заинтересованность сейчас никак не была. – Если это что-то связанное с кораблем, я смогу помочь.

– Уверяю, капитан, к кораблю дело мистера Клэптона не имеет никого отношения. Это личный вопрос.

А вот это Джиму совсем не понравилось. Сарек – ещё куда ни шло, Джим уже понял, что правду о цели его прилёта ему не узнать. Но какие тайные дела у Спока могли быть с Клэптоном? С этим неврастеничным слюнтяем?

– И насколько же личный это вопрос? – спросил он, стараясь подавить зреющую обиду.

– Достаточно личный, чтобы вы не требовали ответа, – в голосе Спока вновь звучал укор.

– Так может мне уйти? Чтобы ты обдумал, как решить ваш личный вопрос?

Джим не хотел срываться, но прозвучало это всё равно как обвинение.

– Да, капитан, это было бы как нельзя кстати, – сдержанно подтвердил Спок. – Спасибо, что понимаете.

Но Джим не понимал, а понять хотел. Однако всё равно через пять секунд после ответа вулканца оказался там же, где и Клэптон, а именно в коридоре. Перед носом белела пластиком закрытая дверь. Спок и яблоки остались в каюте старпома, и наступивший вечер как-то сразу потерял привлекательность.

Конечно, после провала с пон-фарром, Джим и не думал, что ему сегодня что-нибудь обломится, но рассчитывать на некоторые приятные мелочи он имел полное право. Теперь же оставалось только отправиться к Боунзу и проверить, насколько кардинально тот подчистил старые запасы. А ещё следовало подумать о Клэптоне и о том, почему, следуя его советам, Джим непременно выставлял себя идиотом перед Споком. И, самое главное, было ли это простым совпадением.  



	3. Chapter 3

После трёхчасовой медитации Спок, поняв её бессмысленность, отправился проверять компьютерные блоки в инженерном отсеке. Взяв на себя сектор 5M, он ещё некоторое время провёл за работой и ещё раз обдумал сложившуюся ситуацию, и снова пришёл к крайне неутешительному выводу, что логика к решению его проблем была неприменима.

Бесспорно, вчерашний вечер был уникальным, Джим доказал, что свободное время вместе с ним можно проводить так же увлекательно и плодотворно, как и рабочее. Но Спок всё ещё не был уверен, что способен справиться со стихийным напором, который капитан собирался обрушить на него в любой момент или способен выстоять и не потерять контроль, допуская свершения непоправимой ошибки. И, вот ещё вопрос, ошибки ли? В этом Спок тоже не был уверен. Однако, яблоки, оставленные Джимом вчера, он аккуратно собрал в кулёк и убрал в тёмное и прохладное место на случай, если игра в шахматы повторится. Кстати, возвращать виски и шоколад исконным владельцам Спок тоже не спешил...

С такими мыслями он и явился в столовую, дабы разделить с отцом завтрак. Сарек, как всегда, невозмутимо поприветствовал сына, и они уселись за один столик.

– Спок, с тобой всё в порядке? – Сарек как-то странно посмотрел на Спока, видимо от него не скрылась задумчивость сына. Совершенно неожиданно, он заботливо положил в тарелку Спока лист салата, – космическая еда бедна витаминами и микроэлементами, ты должен питаться лучше. Вид у тебя нездоровый.

– Спасибо, отец, – только и сумел произнести Спок. Пичкающий его витаминами Сарек, определённо настораживал.

– Так ты по-прежнему уверен в правильности своего выбора?

Вопрос отца был не лишен подвоха, очевидно, Сарек понял, что характер капитана Кирка мог оказаться Споку не по зубам. Вот только отец ошибочно полагал, что Спок не может удержать ветреного капитана рядом с собой, тогда как на деле Спок не мог удержать капитана хоть на какой-то дистанции от себя. Да и как его удержать, когда капитан такой неудержимый. И ведь здесь Спок тоже постарался. Кто вчера заставлял его откровенничать? Зачем он сказал капитану то, что сказал? И самое главное, как теперь всё это распутывать. Ведь, явись сегодня Джим в его каюту, капитана будут ждать заботливо сохраненные яблоки, виски, шоколад и, чего уж себя обманывать, Спок тоже… Возможно, даже в халате…

– По-прежнему, – от дальнейших объяснений Спока спасло чрезмерно радостное «Доброе утро!», произнесённое не кем иным, как мистером Клэптоном. За те несколько часов, что они не виделись, вдруг открывшееся жизнелюбие землянина, кажется, только усугубилось, улыбка стала уверенней, а жесты раскованней. У Спока ещё вчера сложилась одна теория относительно случившихся преобразований со знатоком вулканской культуры. И если он нигде не допустил логической ошибки, то мистеру Клэптону можно было лишь посочувствовать. Отчаянная попытка перенять характерные черты поведения капитана вряд ли принесёт тому хоть какую-то существенную пользу. Если нахальство Джима обескураживало, а временами вызывало кратковременную потерю речи, сопряжённую с тайным восхищением, поведение Клэптона вызывало чистое недоумение, которое неприкрыто и проступило на лице Сарека.

– Разрешите? – сохраняя видимость официального обращения, спросил Дэвид Клэптон, уже располагаясь на соседнем со Споком стуле.

– Мистер Клэптон, с вами всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил Сарек.

– Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Знаете ли, настроение сегодня прекрасное… – заносчиво сообщил Клэптон и вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, – а как вы себя чувствуете, коммандер?

Спок побледнел, то есть он с вероятностью семьдесят восемь процентов был уверен, что побледнел. Видимо, желание скопировать поведение капитана начисто лишило Клэптона хоть какого-то понятия о приличиях. И сейчас без лишних колебаний он поведает Сареку бредовую идею о грядущем пон-фарре Спока. Или намекнёт, а Сарек догадается сам. Или догадается сам без намеков. В любом случае всё закончится плачевно.

– Моё состояние удовлетворительно, – вежливо ответил Спок, стараясь игнорировать пристальный взгляд отца, и тут же добавил. – Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что весь старший офицерский состав несёт удлинённые вахты, стараясь как можно скорее выявить неисправность.

– Ну, естественно, – согласился Клэптон. – Сколько секторов вам ещё осталось проверить?

– Пятнадцать, – ответил Спок.

– И по-прежнему причина поломки ещё не известна?

– Пока нет, но, уверяю вас, причину мы скоро обнаружим, тем более, как я уже сказал, экипаж работает по ускоренному графику.

– Это совершенно логично, – подтвердил Сарек. – Работа должна быть превыше всего.

Спок тоже многозначительно кивнул, кажется, межрасовый скандал на время был отложен, и всё бы ничего, но Клептон вдруг начал раскачиваться на стуле. А в дверях появился капитан Кирк.

Мгновенно оценив царившую в столовой обстановку, Кирк, молча взял металлический стул, и с громким скрежетом потащил его к столику, занятому вулканцами и Клэптоном.

– Разрешите присоединиться? – с вежливой улыбкой поинтересовался он. От Спока не укрылся капитанский неодобрительный взгляд, адресованный Клэптону. Недоумение на лице Сарека проступило еще ярче.

– Конечно, капитан. – Спок даже не стал пытаться отговаривать Джима поискать другое место для завтрака. Плотно сжатые губы и слегка прищуренные глаза капитана ярче любых слов говорили о том, что если за столом не найдется места для его стула, то он сядет кому-нибудь на колени. И этим кем-нибудь, конечно же, будет Спок.

Клэптон, похоже, немного растерялся, а потому вернул стул в его естественное положение и даже подвинул его в сторону, освобождая немного места рядом с собой и Сареком. Джим не тронулся с места.

– Мистер Клэптон, не могли бы вы подвинуться в другую сторону, – тихий, вежливый голос недвусмысленно намекал на беспощадную расправу в случае отказа.

Бровь Сарека дёрнулась вверх, впрочем, одумавшись, тут же вернулась обратно. Только когда с большим шумом капитан устроился между Споком и Клэптоном, Спок сообразил, что всё ещё держал поднятую вилку, оказавшуюся пустой: подцепленный салатный лист давным-давно свалился обратно в тарелку.

Следовало что-нибудь сказать, а лучше сделать, например, увести Джима на мостик, но внушительная порция бекона, оказавшаяся в тарелке капитана, немедленно отодвинула исполнение этого варианта как минимум на шестнадцать минут.

– Я говорил отцу и мистеру Клэптону, что экипаж прилагает все усилия, чтобы найти поломку, – всё, что мог сейчас Спок, это попытаться отвлечь Джима работой. Если бы он ещё знал, от чего отвлекает Джима, процесс пошёл бы гораздо продуктивнее. Но пока из фактов было лишь то, что капитан не в духе и почему-то агрессивно настроен по отношению к мистеру Клэптону.

– Да, экипаж трудится без устали, – Джим подцепил вилкой бекон и немедленно отправил его в рот. – Нам не терпится выполнить своё задание и доставить вас на Новый Вулкан.

При слове «вас» Джим красноречиво посмотрел на Клэптона. Клэптон же в долгу не остался, и, расплывшись в жизнерадостной улыбке, сообщил:

– О, мы вам несказанно благодарны! И, конечно, очень жаль, что вы не сможете задержаться в колонии после нашего прилёта. Коммандер, – Клэптон кинул на Спока испытующий взгляд, – может быть у вас будет возможность спуститься на планету?

Спок собирался ответить, что данное предположение не состоятельно, но его прервал смешок капитана.

– Коммандер Спок на службе. Хотя… может, мы как-нибудь выкроим недельку-другую и прилетим на Новый Вулкан во время совместного отпуска. Спок, – Джим развернулся к вулканцу, – ты случайно не помнишь, когда там у нас следующий отпуск?

– Следующий, капитан? – переспросил Спок, стараясь вспомнить, когда же был предыдущий.

– А, не важно, – Джим медленно качнул вилкой с насаженным на неё беконом, – в Звёздном флоте никогда не угадаешь, когда выдастся свободная минутка. Вот, последние пару дней, у нас, можно сказать, затишье. Никаких опасностей и важных переговоров. Обычные корабельные будни, – левая рука капитана ненавязчиво скользнула под стол и невесомо легла на колено Спока. Едва не выронив вилку из рук, Спок судорожно сглотнул. Капитан послал Споку ослепительную улыбку. – Развлекаем друг друга, как только можем.

Ответом ему было сдержанное покашливание Сарека и любопытный взгляд Клэптона. Спок же предпочёл сделать вид, что считает поведение Джима нормальным. Хотя нормальным оно точно не было. По крайней мере, для столовой.

– Не могу не согласится, капитан, – Клэптон первым прервал неловкую паузу. – Ваш корабль – действительно уникальное место. Даже у меня время затянувшегося полёта отнюдь не проходит даром. У вас здесь есть чему поучиться и на что посмотреть.

– Не сомневаюсь, – улыбка, на лице Джима преобразовалась в нечто, очень напоминающее оскал, – смотреть – не пересмотреть. Я и сам только тем и занимаюсь, правда, Спок?

– Библиотека учебных фильмов на «Энтерпрайзе» действительно очень обширная, – сиплым голосом отозвался Спок, очень надеясь, что Джим вкладывал в свои слова именно такую мысль.

Но Джим не вкладывал, Джим действовал. Его рука уже успела добраться до бедра Спока. А Спок успел добраться до состояния «мне больше никогда не поможет медитация». Стараясь унять дрожание вилки, он отправил лист салата в рот и принялся усердно жевать.

– Очень интересно, – Клэптон подпёр подбородок кулаком, – в таком случае, может, у вас найдётся время показать мне несколько этих ваших увлекательных учебных фильмов. Я был бы признателен, вам, коммандер, если бы вы составили мне компанию, – кривая ухмылка Клэптона шла в разрез с его учтивым тоном, – тогда-то мы и продолжили бы наш диалог. Я же понимаю, что времени всё меньше.

– Для чего меньше? – хладнокровно спросил Сарек. И Спок в полной мере осознал смысл выражения «припёрли к стенке».

Стен поблизости, естественно не было, зато имелись требующий срочного ответа отец, ненормально активный Дэвид Клэптон и неудержимый капитан Кирк.

– Меньше до прибытия на Новый Вулкан, – на одном дыхании выдал Спок, стараясь сконцентрироваться на салате.

– Сожалею, мистер Клэптон, но у моего первого помощника много других неотложных дел, – встрял Джим.

На слове «моего» Джим сжал бедро Спока. К сожалению, капитану не был ведом весь набор вулканских безусловных рефлексов, а Спок был тем, кого эти самые рефлексы не обошли стороной. А потому независимо от того, какие сигналы мозг Спока пытался послать в одеревеневшие конечности, нога самопроизвольно дёрнулась и со всего маху заехала по центральной ножке обеденного столика. Посуда и Клэптон подскочили на месте. Ногу пронзила боль, но главное, от неожиданности Джим отдёрнул руку. Искренне, надеясь, что ничего себе не сломал, а последствия Джимовых поползновений ещё не столь очевидны окружающим, Спок вскочил со стула.

– Мистер Клэптон, вы изъявили желание посмотреть фильм? У вас есть такая возможность. Пойдёмте со мной. – Нужно было срочно изолировать знатока вулканской культуры от отца и Джима, да и самому не помешало бы изолироваться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Раз Клэптону так необходим разговор, Клэптон разговор получит.

– Спок, ты мне нужен на мостике. – Джим забыл о своём беконе и встал напротив Клэптона.

– Уверяю вас, капитан, я лишь покажу мистеру Клэптону принцип работы видеофона и вернусь на службу. Это не займёт много времени, вы можете продолжить завтрак. – Прозвучало это несколько грубо и поспешно, зато спорить с ним никто не стал. Сарек лишь переводил молчаливый взгляд с Джима на Дэвида Клэптона, а от того на Спока. Джим слегка вздёрнув подбородок, уселся обратно на стул.

Направляясь к выходу, Спок всё-таки решил не тратить время на видеозал, было совершенно очевидно, что знатоку вулканской культуры там делать нечего, да и с принципами работы видеофона он наверняка знаком. Добившись внимания Спока, Дэвид Клэптон сиял сверхновой.

* * *

Либо Джим чего-то не понимал, либо Дэвид Клэптон собирался соблазнить Спока.

Нет, первые подозрения появились у Джима ещё вчера, когда Клэптон заявился в каюту Спока, но тогда Джим ещё сомневался, а вот сегодняшний завтрак окончательно расставил всё по местам. Теперь стало понятно, зачем Клэптон выведывал у Джима способы очарования вулканцев, решил, так сказать, получить информацию из первых рук. И ладно, Спок, он-то по наивности мог и не догадываться, чего от него хочет этот замороченный знаток вулканцев, но Джиму было всё предельно ясно. У него появился конкурент. Конкурент хитрый, наглый и явно уверенный в своих силах. Джим чуть ли не облизал Спока перед Клэптоном, доказывая всеми возможными способами, что этот вулканец уже занят, а Клэптону все было нипочём. Либо тот потерял всякий страх, либо имел какой-то козырь в рукаве.

Джим покосился на Сарека. Спросить бы его, что он думает о поведении своего помощничка, да только какой от этого прок? Джим был почти уверен, что получит в качестве ответа что-нибудь вулканское и нравоучительное. Нет, здесь нужно было обходиться своими силами, а сил у Джима было в избытке. Конечно, до мордобоя дело доводить не хотелось, но если по-другому не получится…

– Капитан, – Сарек попытался привлечь внимание Джима негромким покашливанием, – очень хорошо, что мой сын оставил нас одних. Всё, что я скажу, не предназначено для его ушей.

Так, началось! Джим с опаской глянул на Сарека, такие разговоры обычно не предвещали ничего хорошего и были длинными. И второе было даже хуже первого. Джим может быть и был бы рад побеседовать с Сареком на любую тему, не предназначенную для каких угодно ушей, но только не сейчас. Сейчас ему нужно было быть в другом месте, в том, в котором был Спок.

Джим огляделся, пытаясь найти причину, которая могла бы оттянуть разговор до более удачного времени. И причина обнаружилась на входе в столовую. В виде доктора Маккоя, застывшего над двумя разноцветными подносами, и видимо, выбирающего какой из подносов ему больше по душе. Джим возликовал, оставалось только привлечь внимание Маккоя и завести с ним и Сареком какую-нибудь научную дискуссию. И пока эти двое будут вести дебаты, Джим по-быстрому смотается из столовой.

– Простите, посол, – Джим вытянул шею, рассчитывая, что Боунз его заметит, – к сожалению, разговор не получится приватным. Доктор Маккой, кажется, собирается позавтракать с нами.

Но доктор Маккой их даже не видел, однако, Джим это очень быстро исправил, громко крикнув на всю столовую: «Привет, Боунз». Боунз от крика почему-то вздрогнул и обернулся. И вот тут Джим пожалел, что, вчера так и не добрёл до лазарета и вообще, открыл сейчас рот.

Красные, мутные глаза, одутловатое лицо и общая синюшность Боунза недвусмысленно указывали на вчерашнее крайне плодотворное общение доктора с бутылкой чего-то горячительного, видимо, даже не с одной. На какой-то миг Джиму стало совестно, что довёл друга до такого состояния, но это чувство быстро сменилось тревогой, когда нетвёрдой походкой доктор направился в их с Сареком сторону.

– А, Джимми, посол. – Боунз неуверенно кивнул, источая непередаваемый запах перегара и почему-то мяты. В руках он держал какой-то замызганный кулёк, который уронил под стул, когда садился. – Рад вас видеть в добром здравии.

– То же самое тебе, Боунз, сказать нельзя. – Джим даже забыл, что собирался бежать за Споком.

– Доктор, ваш вид ненормален, вы больны? – Сарек тоже не остался равнодушен к судьбе Маккоя.

– В самом деле, как ты себя чувствуешь? Может тебе пойти отлежаться? – Джим предпринял слабую попытку отвязаться от рискованного общества похмельного Маккоя.

Боунз раздражённо махнул рукой.

– Я же доктор, промыл желудок, поставил себе пару капельниц, за то же время выслушал очень информативное нравоучение сестры Чепэл, понаблюдал в целях профилактики за уничтожением моих спиртовых резервов в утилизаторе и был отпущен на волю. Теперь всё в порядке. Жить буду.

Доктор умолчал о самом лучшем лекарстве от любого похмелья, которое, безусловно, уже принял, несмотря на проведённую Кристиной ревизию. Это-то и пугало.

– Надеюсь, ваша болезнь не заразна? – Иногда непосредственная натура вулканцев была столь непосредственной, что можно было только диву даваться.

Боунз попытался сфокусировать тусклый взгляд на Сареке, но быстро передумал. – Сынок весь в папу, а? – Выдал он глубокомысленное умозаключение, и перевёл мутный взгляд обратно на Джима. – Ну, поскольку синяков я на тебе не замечаю, как и блаженной улыбки, значит, ещё не поздно. Вот, можно сказать, собирал с заботой, – похлопав себя по несуществующим карманам, Боунз всё-таки извлёк из-под стула тот самый кулёк и протянул Джиму. Не без трепета он принял загадочный подарок. Стоило лишь на миг заглянуть внутрь, чтобы тут же его закрыть и всем сердцем возжелать его уничтожения. Если бы там были яблоки или, на худой конец, переживший ревизию алкоголь!

Досконально изучив крайне выразительную мимику вулканцев на Споке, Джим с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что Сареку сейчас было не то чтобы любопытно… Небезынтересно.

– Спасибо, – просипел Джим. Ему показалось или там и вправду было одно средство с яблочным ароматом? А ещё в поле зрения попалось нечто зелёное и пупырчатое… Лезть второй раз в кулёк, чтобы проверить свою догадку под пристальным взглядом Сарека было прямо-таки неловко.

– Надеюсь вам это, э-э-э, пригодится. – Боунз вцепился обеими руками в свои волосы и, покачиваясь на подпирающих стол локтях, снова обратился к Сареку. – Кто бы мог подумать, что вы, вулканцы, такие… оригиналы!

Джим похолодел. Апокалипсис неминуемо приближался. Сейчас Боунз сдаст пон-фаррную историю Сареку и произойдёт страшное. Во всём этом был виноват исключительно Клэптон со своими псевдонаучными теориями, но крайними окажутся, естественно, они со Споком!

– Доктор, о чём вы говорите? – холодно спросил Сарек.

– Мне кажется, доктор всё ещё не в себе. – Встрял Джим. – Боунз, пока не приказываю, а прошу, иди в лазарет.

– Не в себе? Это я-то? Когда у вас на корабле бродит сексуально озабоченный вулканец, видите ли, у него период в жизни такой настал, – взвился Маккой. – Это нормально, а стоило бедному доктору чуть-чуть расслабиться после смены, так сразу в лазарет? – не без труда Маккой поднялся на ноги.

Мир рухнул. С лица Сарека моментально схлынул весь цвет. Под кряхтение и бурчание вихляющей походкой удаляющегося Боунза, Джим попытался собраться с мыслями.

– Понимаете, произошло забавное недоразумение…

– Не здесь! – Сарек жёстко прервал беспомощное блеяние Джима. – Где мы можем поговорить без лишних свидетелей?

В каюте Джима? А может, в каюте Сарека? Еще чего не хватало.

– Разве что в зале совещаний, – чуть подумав, предложил Кирк.

Как он и предполагал, зал совещаний был абсолютно пуст. А где-то всего лишь в нескольких метрах левее по коридору должны были быть Спок и Клэптон. Одни в видеозале. Джим скрипнул зубами. А он вынужден держать ответ перед Сареком из-за какой-то ерунды!

– Итак, рассказывайте! – властно потребовал Сарек, как только автоматическая дверь закрылась за спиной Джима.

– Так, нечего рассказывать, – Джим пожал плечами, пакет с чудосредствами Боунза всё ещё бы у него в руках, – доктор Маккой всё не так понял. У Спока нет пон-фарра!

– Тогда откуда вы, вообще, об этом знаете? И откуда знает доктор?

– А вот это ещё одно забавное недоразумение.

Видимо, Джим переборщил со словом «забавное». Сарек смотрел на него как на объект неудачных генетических экспериментов. И вероятно, умственные способности, оценивал в таком же ключе.

– Поверьте мне! Со Споком всё нормально. – Джим даже осмелился выдать слабую улыбку. Не помогло.

– А вот доктор так не считает, и я склонен ему верить.

Вот это было по-настоящему обидно. Значит, помятый Маккой после целой ночи беспробудного пьянства вызывал у Сарека больше доверия, чем трезвый, опрятный Джим Кирк, пусть и держащий в руках загадочный пакет. Клэптон и здесь наврал, Сарек с самого начала был против Джима.

– Если не верите мне, поговорите со Споком, – Джим решил зайти с другой стороны.

– Обязательно поговорю. На Новом Вулкане у нас будет много времени для разговоров. После его свадьбы.

– Свадьбы? – у Джима зашумело в ушах, откуда ещё взялась какая-то свадьба. – Мы со Споком ещё не...

– Естественно, вы не… – В голосе Сарека едва уловимо прозвучала издёвка. – Капитан, вы здесь совершенно ни при чём, – отрезал Сарек, – на новом Вулкане у Спока есть невеста, девушка из приличной семьи. Разве он вам об этом не говорил? Она ему очень подходит.

– А я, значит, не подхожу?

Джим вновь испытал горечь обиды. Конечно, девушкой он точно не был, да и с приличиями у него было туго. Но в других отношениях он был очень даже выигрышной кандидатурой!

– Не подходите по многим причинам, – грозный голос Сарека заставлял вспомнить, что вулканцы раза в три сильнее человека и раз в десять опаснее, – вы – безответственный эгоцентричный, импульсивный. Вы довели моего сына до преждевременного пон-фарра. Что, теоретически, невозможно, учитывая физиологию вулканцев.

– Да нет у него пон-фарра, – в третий раз попытался возразить Джим, но умолк под пристальным взглядом Сарека.

– Вы ни в чём не знаете меры, – продолжил после паузы Сарек, – вы ведёте себя вызывающе, что и продемонстрировали не далее как тринадцать минут назад за завтраком.

Тринадцать минут назад Джим активно хватал Спока за колено, но колено-то принадлежало Споку, и Сарек предположительно не должен был об этом догадываться. В отличие от Клэптона. Но, видимо, Джим просчитался…

– Из всего увиденного я могу сделать вывод, что связь с моим сыном для вас – развлечение. И ему будет лучше на время покинуть Звёздный флот и скрепить на Новом Вулкане брак со своей невестой. Как я и предлагал ему в самый первый день моего пребывания на корабле.

Сарек замолчал, удовлетворённый своей обличительной речью. А Джим пребывал в каком-то ступоре. В мозгу крутились разрозненные мысли. Мысли о вдруг нарисовавшейся невесте Спока и Клэптоне и о том, что все эти многочисленные личности имели какие-то виды на Спока. Вопрос, на кого имел виды сам Спок? И какую игру он затеял? Сразу верить, что его использовали, Джиму не хотелось. Хотя всё выглядело именно так.

– Мне нужно подумать над вашими словами, – Джим, крепко сжимая разнесчастный кулёк Маккоя, решительно двинулся в сторону двери, – и поторопить команду с починкой системы.

– Это лучшее, что вы можете сейчас сделать. – Сарек невозмутимо кивнул вслед уходящему капитану.

Но Джим уже не слушал. Джим думал только о том, что одному слишком умному вулканцу придётся ему очень многое объяснить!

* * *

Не думать о плутовских глазах Джима, не думать о требовательных руках Джима, не думать о провокационных словах и действиях Джима. Не думать о Джиме. Вообще не думать…

Мерно вышагивая по коридору, Спок специально переносил вес своего тела на ушибленную ногу. Боль отвлекала, не давая непристойным для вулканца мыслям захватить разум. С другой стороны, стоило лишь вспомнить о первоисточнике боли, как всё начиналось сначала…

– Это не видеозал, – поделился своими наблюдениями Дэвид Клэптон, когда они вошли в пустынное помещение инженерного отсека. Сектор 5М встретил их размеренным урчанием процессора главного компьютера звездолёта.

– Именно, – кивнул Спок, – я пришёл к выводу, что нам будет логичнее переговорить здесь. Заодно вы поможете мне проверить оставшиеся компьютерные блоки.

Дэвид Клэптон напрягся. Похоже, землянин возомнил о Споке невесть что. Пришло время разобраться с этим тоже.

– Прежде чем мы начнём работу, хочу, чтобы вы уяснили себе несколько крайне важных вещей. Первое, – Спок начал загибать пальцы, – если у какого-либо вулканца вдруг начинается пон-фарр, это касается только самого вулканца. Второе – если необходимо, он сам объяснит своей половине, как она ему необходима, чтобы пережить это состояние. Третье, посторонние не имеют ни малейшего права вмешиваться в это таинство и распространять личную информацию, тем более, если она не верна.

Клэптон сглотнул. Похоже, к нему снова вернулась стадия нервной паранойи.

– Простите меня, коммандер, я не хотел. Доктор Маккой вынудил меня, – и быстро добавил, – капитан Кирк может это подтвердить.

Вот оно, что. Конечно же, в деле не обошлось без длинного носа корабельного мясника, именуемого по странному стечению обстоятельств, доктором. Если так пойдёт дальше, к прибытию на Новый Вулкан на «Энтерпрайзе» не останется ни одного человека, несведущего в личных делах капитана и первого помощника. Стоило лишь представить себе заботливое лицо Ухуры, интересующейся, началась ли, наконец, у Спока половая жизнь, или семнадцатилетнего Чехова, пытающегося дать совет из своего очень богатого амурного прошлого, как вопрос о необходимости медитации возникал с новой силой.

– Я вам верю, доктор Маккой способен и не на такие коварные поступки. – Спок занялся панелью пульта управления компьютера, краем глаза следя за бесцельными перемещениями Клептона по залу. – Так, как её имя?

– Её имя? – Девид Клэптон выглядел ошарашенным, одновременно сконфуженным.

– Или его имя, – на всякий случай уточнил Спок.

– Ох, вы совершенно правы. – Дэвид Клэптон сдался и словно разом обессилев, приземлился рядом со Споком на корточки и закрыл лицо руками. – ТۥАйлин. Её зовут ТۥАйлин. Вулканка из очень знатной семьи.

Из знатной, а ещё из очень приличной. Спок попытался вспомнить, что ещё Сарек рассказывал о его гипотетической невесте, но помимо этих двух фактов на ум ничего не приходило. Сарек, вероятно, познакомился с девушкой на Звёздной Базе и решил, что она достойная пара его сыну, только он не учёл, что у девушки уже имелся воздыхатель, который сейчас красочно описывал историю их взаимоотношений.

– Знаете, когда мы работали вместе на Звёздной Базе-3, я не смел о ней даже думать. Она занималась изучением культуры землян, я как мог помогал ей, попутно узнавая всё больше и больше данных о вас, вулканцах. После случившегося несчастья, она, так же как и многие другие выжившие, осталась без пары. И тогда я осмелился мечтать…

Дальше Клэптон мог не продолжать.

– Но вам ответили отказом?

– Вовсе нет.

Спок в удивлении приподнял бровь, но тут же понял свой просчёт.

– Вы даже не спрашивали её.

– Разве я мог? Я хотел действовать наверняка. Но мне не к кому было обратиться за советом, а потом появился ваш отец, и я подумал, что работа рядом с ним поможет мне во всём разобраться. А когда я попал на «Энтрепрайз», – Клэптон всплеснул руками, – да это было подарком судьбы. Вы и капитан… такого примера я и желать не мог.

Спок кивнул. Пример действительно был показательный, можно даже сказать уникальный. Завравшийся старпом и неистовый капитан… Чем не образец для подражания. Но всего этого, естественно, Клэптону знать не полагалась.

– И вы не придумали ничего лучше, чем начать вести себя как капитан Кирк, – Спок решил направить разговор в продуктивное русло.

– Капитан Кирк не сумел мне помочь, а вы отказывались со мной беседовать. Мне пришлось проявить инициативу, – Клэптон мигом приободрился и заинтересованно уставился на Спока.– А что, было похоже?

– Нет, это было глупо.

Клэптон вновь принял печальный вид.

– Не думал, что вы считаете поведение капитана глупым.

Спок отложил аккумуляторную отвёртку в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на Клэптона. Он много раз слышал, что любовь оказывает губительное воздействие на аналитические способности землян, видимо, оценка причинно-следственных связей относилась к той же категории…

– Для капитана такое поведение нормально. – Спок помедлив, добавил, – в большинстве случаев. А для вас – нет. Не думаю, что ваша пассия оценила бы такой напор.

– Но ведь вы оценили? – Клэптон посмотрел на Спока с преданностью детёныша сехлата.

– Не сразу. Мне понадобилось время.

А именно три дня, двадцать два часа и тридцать две минуты. А ещё понадобились приезд отца и присутствие отчаявшегося Клэптона в качестве катализатора. До этого Спок и подумать не мог о возможности каких-то отношений с Джимом… Хотя нет, подумать он мог, представить – нет. А теперь… теперь представления были полнокровными, красочными и влекущими.

Спок усилием воли остановил поток своих мыслей, когда обнаружил, что вновь прикручивает болты к почти снятой панели. Мысли о Джиме действовали на интеллект Спока разрушительно. Как мысли о ТۥАйлин на Клэптона… Из чего следовал только один единственный вывод: хочешь иметь адекватно работающий мозг – не влюбляйся. Никогда и ни при каких условиях. Если уж хватило ума влюбиться, тогда держи объект вожделения при себе, никому не отдавай и наслаждайся чувством взаимной любви и согласия, главное чтобы чувство было действительно взаимным, в противном случае – не избежать криминала. Джим не просто отвечал на взаимность, он её источал, да таким бурным потоком, который крушил все барьеры. Что будет, когда он узнает правду о Споке, спрогнозировать было не возможно.

– Что же мне делать? – гнул своё Клэптон.

– Вам не приходило в голову, что ТۥАйлин как специалисту по культуре землян будет интереснее общение с вами как с Дэвидом Клэптоном, а не как с тенью моего отца, этаким недовулканцем? Или странной пародией на неизвестного ей человека, которого и знакомые-то порой терпят лишь по необъяснимым причинам?

– Возможно, вы правы. – Мистер Клэптон задумался. – Правда, не знаю, чем я сумею её заинтересовать, – он пожал плечами.

– Наверняка вы обладаете множеством скрытых талантов. – Спок решил польстить человеку. В конце концов, делить им было нечего. Уж невесту-то точно. – Сами по себе вы уже уникальная личность. Уверяю, таких людей как вы, я ещё не встречал…

– Правда, что ли? – за спиной Спока по давно сложившимся традициям любой душещипательной драмы раздался ехидный, но такой родной, голос, который просто-таки звенел от сдерживаемого гнева. – Посмотри на эту уникальную личность в последний раз, больше ты Клэптона не увидишь…

* * *

Джим был не просто зол, Джим был в бешенстве. Он готов был нести смерть и разрушение всему, что попадётся у него на пути, и перво-наперво мистеру Дэвиду Клэптону, знатоку вулканской культуры и по совместительству – совратителю этих самых вулканцев. После Клэптона от Джима своё ещё получит Спок. Джим, правда, пока не знал, как от него получит вулканец, полгода назад чуть не придушивший его на мостике, но Джим это непременно ему обеспечит.

Это ж надо было быть таким дураком! После познавательной беседы с Сареком Джим помчался в видеозал, и что он там обнаружил? Ничего! Полную и непроницаемую тьму без каких-либо признаков Спока и Клэптона! Правда, дальнейшие поиски старпома и его нового дружка принесли свои плоды очень быстро, первый же пойманный в коридоре энсин сдал эту сладкую парочку с потрохами. Получалось, тёмный видеозал им показался недостаточно уединённым местом, вот машинное отделение – совсем другое дело. Ещё бы дверь заблокировали, и вообще, был бы полный набор. Пришлось бы её сносить, хотя Джим не постеснялся бы разворотить и весь инженерный отсек, чтобы поквитаться с двумя врунами.

– Джим, ты понял ситуацию превратно, – Спок, выпрямившись над полуразобранной панелью, пошёл навстречу Джиму, Клэптон за спиной вулканца пытался сделать вид, что его здесь нет. – Я тебе все объясню…

– Правда? Объяснишь? И даже не соврёшь?

– Поверь мне, Джим, у мистера Клэптона есть проблема…

– Знаешь, не у него одного!

Клэптон продолжал изображать мебель, а вот на лице Спока не было и тени вины. Джим прямо-таки обалдел от такой наглости и решил немедленно поменять участников расправы местами. В четыре шага преодолев разделяющее их с Клэптоном расстояние, он схватил знатока вулканцев за шиворот и потащил к двери. Ничего, будет вторым в очереди! Спрятаться на корабле ему всё равно не удастся… С упоением швырнув Клэптона за дверь, Джим одним ударом по пульту заблокировал эту самую дверь всерьёз и надолго.

Вот теперь можно было и поговорить! Альтернативными такими переговорами!

– Джим, нам нужно кое-что обсудить, – Спок уже стоял рядом с Кирком.

– Конечно, можешь начинать прямо сейчас!

Спок заколебался, а Джим подошёл к вулканцу вплотную. Прижать бы его к стене и зацеловать до смерти! Но вряд ли это будет считаться наказанием… Тогда что же? Идея вдруг родилась сама собой!

– Не знаешь с чего начать? – Джим выдержал паузу, стараясь дышать не слишком часто и думать о близости вулканских губ не слишком много. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это!

– Это? – Спок открыл и закрыл рот, – что «это»?

– Вашу традиционную промывку мозгов или как она там называется. – Джим намеренно проигнорировал вулканский термин и задиристо вздёрнул подбородок. – Другой Спок уже проделывал такое. Знаешь, полезная штука, когда не можешь полагаться на слова. Полный эффект присутствия!

Спок побледнел, но подошёл ближе.

– Джим, я не уверен, что ситуация требует…

– Я сказал, делай! – Джим схватил горячую руку Спока и поднёс к своему лицу. Тонкие пальцы безропотно легли на пылающую кожу, но начинать мелдинг Спок не спешил.

– Джим…

– Да, это моё имя, приятно знать, что ты в курсе, – нерешительность Спока только усугубляла ситуацию. – Боишься раскрыть правду о своей скорой свадьбе? Или, может, с мистером Клэптоном вы зашли дальше обсуждений его проблем? Я хочу знать, покажи мне!

Спок вздохнул и закрыл глаза. И тогда Джим увидел. На этот раз всё было менее зрелищно: никаких взрывающихся сверхновых и бушующих чёрных дыр, лишь каюта Спока, Сарек и сам Спок, поставленный перед фактом женитьбы, а также подвернувшаяся удачная идея как её избежать. От Спока пришло чувство глубокого раскаяния и вины. Джим его хорошо понимал: обман отца и капитана не был полезен для щепетильной вулканской совести, вулканскому самоконтролю он тоже ничего хорошего не сулил. Мысленно дав команду продолжать, Джим получил полную трактовку дальнейших событий глазами и ощущениями Спока. Что, вопреки ожиданиям, оказались весьма жизнеутверждающими. Бесхитростный вулканец, осуществляя вопиющее надувательство, спровоцировал поток событий, которые, наконец, сумели открыть ему глаза на истинное положение дел. Оказывается, Джим ему был не просто дорог как капитан и друг, Джим был им любим и, что не менее приятно, желанен… А Клэптон… да, кому нужен этот Клэптон!

В этот раз эмоциональный перенос имел несколько иной побочный эффект. Джим обнаружил себя теснившим Спока к ближайшей переборке и неистово целующим его до боли в губах. Стена очень скоро встретилась со спиной Спока. А в следующий момент стена встретилась уже со спиной Джима. Вулканец буквально впечатал Джима в переборку. Попытка вернуть инициативу провалилась, даже толком не начавшись: иногда сила вулканских объятий могла побороть даже чудеса изобретательности.

– Ну, уж нет! – сообщил Джим, схватив Спока за ту часть тела, которая столь часто манила его на мостике. – Это меня дурили всё это время, и капитан здесь я!

Спок был слишком занят, целуя его в шею, чтобы связно приводить какие-то логические доводы за или против, а потому лишь слегка ослабил хватку, чем Джим моментально и воспользовался: на сей раз в тесный контакт со спиной Спока, во всяком случае с нижней её частью, вступила та самая полуразвинченная приборная панель. Под тяжестью двух упирающихся на неё тел панель подозрительно зашаталась, но до этого абсолютно никому не было дела. Уж Джиму-то точно!

До чего ему было дело, так это до одежды Спока, которой стало вдруг неожиданно много. Джим столько раз представлял себе этот момент, что теперь управился за считанные секунды. Техника исполнения данного элемента программы, по мнению самого Джима, была на высоте: осуществив минимальное количество действий, он избавился от максимального количества ткани на теле вулканца. Управиться со своей одеждой и вовсе оказалось плёвым делом. Спок, не ожидавший подобной капитанской прыти, резко притянул Джима обратно к себе. Всё-таки, инициатива не всегда бывает наказуема, это вулканец сейчас охотно и демонстрировал.

Думал ли Джим, что когда-нибудь во время секса он будет вспоминать Боунза? Не думал! Но сейчас подарочек Маакоя, тот самый, с яблочным ароматом пришёлся ну очень кстати! Дав себе обещание потом поблагодарить доктора, в первую очередь ради лицезрения выпученных докторских глаз и демонстративного хватания его за сердце, Джим поспешил воспользоваться презентом.

– Джим… – После всех пикантных манипуляций Кирка, Спок прогнулся вперёд, голос его вибрировал неутолённым желанием. Джим зажмурился, если Спок сказал бы что-нибудь таким тоном на мостике, он кончил бы прямо там, зато теперь он кончит прямо здесь...

Ждать больше не было сил, ситуация требовала решительных действий, а потому Джим развернул Спока спиной чтобы, наконец, забрать себе всё, что ему принадлежало по праву. Спок покорно упёрся руками в поскрипывающую панель и целиком и полностью отдался воле капитана. Следующие несколько минут Джим пребывал в полной эйфории, усердно доказывая, что их со Споком дуэт может быть лучшим из лучших не только на мостике, но и… в инженерном отсеке.

Спок, подчиняясь капитанскому такту, продолжал двигаться вместе с ним, не забывая хвататься за приборную панель. В свою очередь, приборная панель продолжала увеличивать амплитуду шатания по мере роста интенсивности воздействия на неё двух физических тел. Интенсивность воздействия стремилась к своему пику, амплитуда шатания – тоже. Через энное количество времени два пика всё-таки были достигнуты и совершенно неожиданным образом время их наступления совпало.

Когда чудовищный треск и звон утих, Джим набрался храбрости открыть глаза.

– Спок, ты цел? – осторожно спросил он, стараясь не акцентировать всё своё внимание на торчащей среди металлических обломков голой весьма примечательной части Спока.

– Капитан, блокиратор!

Джим нахмурился, понять с чего это вдруг он вновь сделался капитаном, когда минуту назад был «Джимом, да, вот так, Джимом» он категорически не мог.

– Прости, Спок, я не понимаю твоего вулканского жаргона, – Джим поспешил застегнуть штаны, – это означает, что другого раза не будет?

Спок поднял взлохмаченную голову из сплетения проводов.

– Нет, Джим, – его голос звучал и мягко, и настойчиво одновременно, – это означает лишь то, что кто-то установил специальное блокирующее устройство, которое не пропускает входной сигнал программы, контролирующую работу варп-двигателя, в центральное программное обеспечение главного компьютера «Энтерпрайза». Поэтому компьютер выдаёт ошибку и корабль не может перейти на варп. – Парадокс: полуголый вулканец, валяющийся среди груды обломков в проводах и вещающий о поломке, сохранил вид благородного достоинства, а Джим чувствовал себя полным болваном.

Романтичный флёр улетучился в мгновение ока.

– Спок… Пока я тут… Ты… Как ты мог?! – а он-то так старался…

– Трудно не заметить блокиратор, когда ты падаешь прямо на него, Джим. Хотя, это можно назвать удачей, вероятность обнаружения этого устройства в менее… экстремальных условиях была бы ниже на семьдесят восемь целых шесть десятых процента, – деловито сообщил Спок, в свою очередь подтягивая штаны и уступая место Кирку рядом с металлическим месивом, бывшим когда-то приборной панелью. Самооценка Джима снова подскочила до небес.

– О, ну тогда другое дело. – Джим заглянул в чернеющую дыру под панелью. – Хочешь сказать, что кто-то специально сломал мой корабль? – от одной этой мысли он снова пришёл в ярость.

– Именно. Кто-то кто обладает достаточными знаниями в инженерном деле и программировании.

Джим ударил бы кулаком по столу, если бы нашёл какую-нибудь горизонтальную панель в ближайшем обозрении.

– Я его точно убью, – резюмировал он обуревающее его чувство.

– Джим? – оби брови Спока подскочили вверх.

– Это сделал Клэптон, кто же ещё, – Джим на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, – …в 2250 закончил Академию по инженерной специальности, с 2253 по 2255 работал в качестве программиста, в 2257 получил отличительный знак...

Нарастающий словесный поток Джима остановил пристальный взгляд Спока. Пристально-поражённый, если уж говорить точно.

– Так ты действительно выучил его биографию?

Джим закатил глаза, мгновенно забыв, что собирался идти убивать Клэптона.

– Конечно, выучил! Целый вечер потратил, чтобы блеснуть перед тобой знанием.

– И как видишь, не напрасно.

Джим хмыкнул. Интересно, как это выглядело со стороны. Капитан и старпом после бурного секса мирно беседуют на отвлечённую тему. Идиллическая картина! Если это не любовь, то тогда Джим не знал, какое другое слово здесь применимо.

– Сколько времени займёт ремонт? – Джим, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, кивнул на блокиратор во внутренностях развороченной панели.

– Снять блокиратор – элементарная манипуляция. – Спок пошарил рукой под проводами, стараясь отыскать провалившуюся вместе с внешней панелью отвертку. – Могу с уверенностью утверждать, что вся процедура займёт не больше десяти минут.

– То есть, Клэптон не нанёс кораблю вреда? – у Джима прямо-таки от сердца отлегло.

– На самом деле – нет, – задумчиво ответил Спок, уже начавший откручивать блокиратор от цепи. – Думаю, он не ставил перед собой цель что-то сломать, он хотел лишь задержать наше прибытие на Новый Вулкан.

– Тянул время, чтобы добиться от тебя ответа, – Джим кивнул. План Клэптона не был таким уж глупым, Джим даже восхитился бы его изобретательностью, если бы дело не касалось «Энтерпрайза». И если бы план не был исполнен так топорно. Хотя… говоря по справедливости, Джим должен был чуть ли не благодарить Клэптона, но устав Звёздного Флота игнорировать тоже было нельзя. – Что же нам теперь с ним делать?

– Ничего, – даже не повернув головы в его сторону, сказал Спок.

– Ничего? – может, Сарек был прав? И Джим, правда, плохо влияет на его сына? Кирк пристроился рядом с работавшим вулканцем. – Спок, он пытался сорвать нормальную работу корабля, из-за него мы уже трое суток тащимся к Новому Вулкану со скоростью улитки-инвалида! Он интриган и обманщик!

Уши Спока позеленели.

– Я думаю, каждый имеет право на ошибку.

– Ладно, – Джим смягчился. Обняв вулканца, он уткнулся тому в висок, – о причине задержки в протоколе для командования что-нибудь соврём, то есть, я совру. Нам же не нужны новые непредвиденные последствия, правда?

– Действительно. – Неужели только что в голосе Спока прозвучало веселье? Медленно вулканец отстранился от Джима, чтобы вытащить отвинченный блокиратор. – Но это я всё-таки верну мистеру Клэптону.

Джим не сдержал злорадной ухмылки, кажется, знатока вулканской культуры ждёт классическая споковская лекция о достойном поведении и необходимости соблюдений уставных правил. Зная дотошность Спока в этих вопросах, можно было с уверенностью сказать, Клэптон сбежит с «Энтерпрайза» при первой же возможности и навсегда отучится ломать чужие корабли.

– Оставляю тебе всю свободу действий, – Джим вновь обнял вулканца. – И ещё, было бы неплохо поговорить с твоим отцом, а то он, кажется, считает меня сосредоточием всех человеческих пороков.

– Хорошо, Джим, может быть что-то ещё?

Конечно, ещё и каждый-каждый день! Джим интригующе улыбнулся:

– Думаю, для начала я хочу узнать понравилось ли тебе, и для этого тебе вовсе не обязательно пользоваться словами…

Эпилог

Последние четыре часа пребывания Сарека на «Энтерпрайзе» оказались поистине незабываемыми, крайне беспокойными, но информативными. На протяжении всего этого времени он только тем и занимался, что принимал посетителей и выслушивал их рассказы, один неожиданнее другого.

Первым в каюте Сарека появился Дэвид Клэптон. Он был возбуждён, расстроен и вёл себя совершенно по-человечески, то есть рассчитывал указать на важность своего дела путем бесконтрольных передвижений по каюте и размахиванию руками. Мистер Клэптон поведал Сареку удивительную историю, основным лейтмотивом которой была его пагубная страсть к вулканке, ставшая причиной его аномально-эмоционального поведения. Так же в его рассказе фигурировали Спок, капитан Кирк и вызванное аномально-эмоциональным поведением Клэптона недоразумение. В финале своего повествования Клэптон и вовсе перешёл на повышенный тон, призывая Сарека немедленно отправиться с ним в инженерный отсек и спасти Спока от капитана или капитана от Спока.

Зная своего сына, Сарек всё же склонялся ко второму варианту, а потому медлить не стал и тут же последовал за Клэптоном, но в дверях каюты столкнулся со вторым посетителем – доктором Леонардом Маккоем.

Выглядел тот значительно лучше, его внезапная болезнь отступила, но вот в эмоциональном плане доктор оказался также не стабилен, как и мистер Клэптон. С порога доктор начал путано извиняться за своё поведение за завтраком, объясняя его влиянием хорошо известного органического вещества, содержащего гидроксильную группу, на его слабый организм, а потом покаялся в своём преступлении перед мистером Клэптоном, а именно в том, что не совсем этично вырвал у того признание относительно особенностей вулканской физиологии.

Это кое-что объясняло, но не всё. Полную картинку произошедшего Сарек собирался составить уже после спасения капитана Кирка. Потребовав доктора Маккоя следовать за ним, дабы оказать помощь пострадавшей стороне, Сарек вновь засобирался в инженерный отсек. Однако именно в этот момент по кораблю разнеслось объявление о восстановлении работы двигателей, корабль перешёл на варп, а в каюте Сарека появились Спок и капитан Кирк. Совершенно здоровые, без признаков физического насилия, примененного друг к другу.

Их рассказ был менее ярок, потому как его вёл Спок. Капитан же смиренно молчал, лишь периодически вставляя драматичные комментарии. Со слов Спока Сарек узнал, что пон-фарра у того нет, и не было, а доктор просто ошибся, и с мистером Клэптоном вопрос уже решен. Но для восстановления мира они с капитаном ещё поговорят с ним, и тогда точно достигнут полного взаимопонимания. Слово «взаимопонимание» Спок повторил два раза, третий раз его повторил капитан Кирк, и мистер Клэптон, наверняка, полностью уверился в том, что так оно и будет.

Сам же Сарек по окончании рассказа Спока уверился в двух других вещах. Первое – единственным, кто во всей этой истории вёл себя свойственным ему образом, был капитан Джеймс Кирк. Остальные же участники проявили себя неподобающе непредсказуемо. А значит, Сарек зря наговорил капитану столько нелестных слов и, вполне возможно, тот подходил его сыну, склонному к необъяснимому бунтарству, больше, чем любая приличная девушка на Новом Вулкане. И второе – Сарек был абсолютно уверен, что ему рассказали далеко не всё. Но выяснить, что именно осталось за кадром, уже не оставалось времени, потому как в следующий раз он встретил Спока, капитана и мистера Клэптона уже в зале транспортации.

– Ну что ж, окажемся в следующий раз в ваших краях – обязательно заглянем, – Джим Кирк сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой и отправился к пульту управления, чтобы включить транспортирующее устройство. Спок смотрел на капитана с непередаваемым выражением лица. «Эти двое далеко пойдут», – сделал логичный вывод Сарек.

– Живите долго и процветайте, – Сарек вместе с Клэптоном, отчего-то вновь притихшим, поднялся на платформу и вскинул руку в вулканком салюте.

Спок, стоявший плечом к плечу с капитаном, зеркально отобразил жест отца. Капитан Кирк тоже было попытался изобразить вулканское прощание, но, уверившись в бесполезности своих действий, быстро сменил положение пальцев для вулканского поцелуя. Спок ответил ему до неприличия быстро.

Последнее, что услышал Сарек, уже исчезая в лучах транспортатора, были осторожные слова Спока, обращённые к капитану:

– Знаешь, Джим, вероятно, я ошибался. По всей видимости, мой пон-фарр всё же наступил…  



End file.
